The end of the world
by evil.mastermind no.1
Summary: Madara won, the shinobi alliance is defeated and dead. But before he could finish his Eye of the Moon plan, one of the Guardians of Destiny connects two worlds and turns time back. Now Rachel, a normal girl, falls into the manga right in the arms of the Akatsuki. She has to fight against destiny and death while the other guardians plan to destroy her. Can she save the world?
1. Chapter 1: Why?

**This is the prolog from my new possible story. I always wanted to write a girl-falls-into-narutoworld-story, but one that is not overused. Today that idea popped in my head, influenced by a Supernatural episode and a fantasy book. **

**I promise there will be neither a mary sue nor OOCs.**

Slowly Chloe walked on the bloody earth.

A slight wind blew the ash of the burned land in the air, and the smell of blood and death made Chloe almost gag, while she stepped over a huge dog whose fur had to be white originally but was now dark from dirt. A boy had his arms slung around his comrade, to be united with him even in death.

Though Chloe tried desperately not to stare on the bodies she couldn't help but doing so. The victims had different genders, different ages, they came from different countries, from different families; but they all had united for that war. For the last battle, that should bring peace to that world.

Chloe stepped in a puddle of blood that came out of the body of a girl with two brown hair buns. She held a giant shuriken in her right hand, ready to throw it, but she never had been able to do it, not before the earth under her feet had exploded and left a huge crater.

Suddenly Chloe who still didn't look up from the death shinobi and their horrified, sometimes surprised or determined expressions, felt a huge mass of chakra form itself and to be shot toward her with a growling sound. Sighting Chloe held her hand into the air and winked it to the side, in the very moment the power changed its course and exploded in a heap of bodies that were thrown into the earth or burnt to ashes. Waiting until the earth stopped shaking Chloe finally looked up.

It was hard to believe that this had been a wonderful landscape once, now it was deserted and covered with deaths. The sky was pitch black, the only source of light was the full moon that showed with his cold light the cruel scenery.

A few meters away, in a slight crater and the only spot that wasn't covered with weapons, bodies and blood stood one of the two only living things that survived the hard battle.

The beast had four large feet, a thin body, a taped hill on his back, ten waving tails with hands on the ends, and an angled head with a mouth on the front and two red-black eyes on each side.

Chloe walked closer to the creature; she almost tripped over a man with spikey silver hair, a blue ripped mask hung from his mouth while his lightless eyes watched her apologetic.

A figure jumped down from the monster and watched her coming closer from violet eyes with black circles. Chloe finally stopped in front of a lifeless boy with blond hair who had stripes on his cheek and lay a little behind a violet haired girl.

"So it's true", the figure said with a mix of boredom and curiosity, "you really just appear after something was decided. I have to admit that sometimes I was slightly worried you would change your minds and try to stop me. But it seems you couldn't do it after all."

I wish I would have stopped him, Chloe thought sadly while she stared at the man in front of her with a blank expression. The man had long spikey black hair that hung over his right eye and he wore a red armor and a shield.

"It's not about that we couldn't" Chloe explained coldly, "We're just not allowed to."

The man smirked. "I always thought that because of your rule that you don't interfere, your existence is pretty useless, but I have to admit that I'm glad about it now. Because after all this is the reason why my plans worked out perfectly."

"You lost your comrade" Chloe said but the man just shrugged it off.

"He was only a tool, a tool that wasn't useful anymore." He glanced over to the body of a young man, who had spikey hair too, but this one had large scares on his right side of his body, and his clothes were mostly ripped apart. "It doesn't matter if he's death or not, he already fulfilled his duty."

For a moment there was silent, the only noise was coming from the beast which still waved his tails impatiently and growled slightly.

"I guess that because of the fact that you didn't interfere as I killed all those foolish people you also won't do anything if I finish my work now." With a smirk he turned around to walk back to his beast. "If you want you can stay here to watch the final step of my Eye of the Moon plan… Sorry but what's your name again?" He asked politely while he kicked a boy with hair like a pineapple to the side.

"Chloe…" the young black haired lady in the white dress answered. "Don't bother yourself to introduce yourself, I already know who you are, Madara Uchiha."

The last Uchiha on earth smirked again and hopped on the head of the ten tails. "Of course you have. If I remember myself correctly, you're one of Eve's favorite subordinates, aren't you?"

Chloe said nothing but let her eyes wander over the lifeless battlefield. A boy that was pierced with a long spear, a blond haired lady who tried even in death to reach out for her fan that was a couple of feet away, a boy in a green jumpsuit and a broken leg died behind a similar looking man who was pierced with a couple of weapons as he must tried to protect the boy, the pink hair of a girl was almost burned from one of the explosions that the beast had created.

Chloe had been on many battlefields before, she had seen so many lifeless bodies, she had inhaled the smell of death more than a million times, and she had walked on burnt earth very often. And as always there was only one question that just didn't want to leave her mind: Why? Why did they let it happen? Why did no one do something against it? Why did they watch people die without helping them?

And the answer was like always the same: Because they were the Guardians of Destiny, they weren't responsible of which course fate would take. Don't interfere, just watch, never do something on your own. Chloe could almost hear Eve's voice inside her head.

Madara was right: Their existence was actually useless. Why shouldn't they change destiny if they could?

Because no one knew what the consequences would be. The whole universe could break and danger all life, their own ones included.

Chloe stared at the cold face of the blond boy. His eyes were open and even in death they showed determination, no idea that he just had lost the battle.

This world would end. Chloe knew it.

"If this is determined, it shall happen." Chloe stood once again in the clear white room, staying in front of Eve's desk. "At least it would be only one world that will end. Destiny is chosen, Chloe, you know that. And the destiny of that world is to fall. We only can take care of that so it won't take damage to the other planets."

With a deep sigh Chloe turned to Madara. He and the beast which he controlled were both facing the moon. Chloe felt the mass of chakra coming from the ten tails as suddenly the black sky turned into a bloody red.

Why? Those people wanted to protect their world; they only wanted to live in peace, but they died for nothing and now their world was about to end. An army of believing shinobi wasn't enough against an invincible, immortal, powerful Uchiha. He would continue to live forever, he would control every living thing on that planet, and he would create his own world.

Why? Why was it that bad to do something against it? This couldn't get worse!

The red now reached the moon and colored it too.

A well-built boy looked at Chloe with pleading eyes.

_Help us_, they seemed to say, _stop him, please!_

"The universe is built up on rules, Chloe" Eve had told her again and again, "of course sometimes a world will be lost, but on the long turn it will be positively. Remember this; Never, and I mean NEVER, interfere with the likes of destiny!"

Everything turned red: The ground, the bodies, the heaven, the clouds, and the moon. Chloe shivered, the light was scarier than the pitch black sky.

What would have happened if the fate of the world had been changed? What would have happened if someone would have stopped the evil before it was about to spread out? Would there be really peace now? Could peace even exist?

Chloe had lost hope a long time ago to believe that creatures would ever stop to battle and kill each other.

"I want to protect my friend! And I want to protect this world! […] So I beg you all to lend me your strength! All who feel as I do! Follow me!"

His speech was one of the bare ones which left Chloe speechless afterwards. It gave her some hope. This young boy made everyone to follow him without hesitation; he united nations and brought people together who always have hated each other before.

Chloe really had hoped that they would make it. She had hoped that they would win. She had hoped that they would survive.

But in the end they lost. They all died.

The black came back now and battled with the red of which color would dominate heaven and earth. Some of the swirling black mass concentrated itself onto the moon, and slowly but steadily it took form of the Sharingan.

This was the end of the world.

Why?

Destiny could be wrong. It could be all a coincidence.

Chloe could feel the power of the genjutsu on herself. Even though she was immune against it, her head started to hurt from the big pressure that wanted to control her mind.

Why?

Closing her eyes Chloe took a deep breath of the bad air.

She formed her own power, which was bright as the light. It surrounded her, let the darkness and blood disappear and created immediately a glowing pillar that reached up into the sky.

She saw the universe appear before her eyes, saw the planet on which she was currently glowing in red, but with the pillar of light escaping into the nothingness. She reached toward the planet that was connected to this one the most, searched the weakest spot of the powerful aura and concentrated the light onto that while she built up the connection between the two worlds.

Why?

Because with the little hope that was left inside of her, she would make sure to save the world and to change destiny.

* * *

"Come on you stupid page just load!" I screamed at the desktop in front of me that showed the upper half of the third side of the new Naruto chapter that came out this day. And that I wanted to read, now! The loading symbol froze shortly just to continue loading again.

I groaned desperately and clicked for the third time of the refresh button. Stupid internet connection in that little hick town!

"Please you damn slowly computer, just stop bullying me and let me read this fucking chapter!"

Nothing changed. It still just loaded the half of the site.

"Pretty please internet? With sugar on top?" I tried it on the polite way. Of course it didn't help either.

Sighting I closed the tab to restart that damn thing.

My name is Rachel Bauer, and like I said before I live in a hick town in south Germany. The house I lived in with my parents and my younger brother who were shopping in the moment, was old and mostly made of wood, but to be honest I don't have anything against living in here. I love the nature and I think that in a huge noisy stinky town I would go crazy! But then there are those things like a crappy internet connection that make your life sometimes a hell.

Sighting I just wanted to log myself in, as I saw out of the corner of my eyes a sudden bright light. I watched out of the small and only window in my room just to see a mass of light coming closer… and closer.

Before I realized what was going on that thing whatever it was already had reached our house.

There was an explosion, the light reached into the room, surrounded me. It was so bright that I had to shut my eyes, still asking myself what the hell was going on!

I jumped out of my bed, screaming, and run toward where was hopefully the door. But the light didn't let me go, it just grew, engulfed me until I was lost in it.

"You've got three years" a sudden female voice ringed in my ears. "Change their hearts and defeat the evil, or the world is going to end."

Suddenly the light disappeared and everything turned black.

* * *

**I haven't decided yet if I'll continue this. So please tell me if you like it or not and if you want to read more. If not, I won't continue it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Description

**I only changed little things like adding names and the universe tale or adding some character descriptions.**

**Chapter 2: Description**

Rachel Bauer

Comes from: Human world. She lives with her parents and younger brother in an old house in South Germany, and outside a small village which name you won't find in any atlas.

Appearance: She's ca. 174 cm high, has hazelnut brown hair that goes a little down her shoulders and blue-green eyes.

Age: 19.

Likes: Animals (sometimes more than she likes people), drawing, listening to loud music to calm herself down, reading, nature, doing Jiu-Jitsu (self-defense), chilling.

Dislikes: People who try to use her, unfairness, meat (she's vegetarian), intolerance, pink and other girly stuff.

Character: She's mostly quiet and lives in her own fantasy world, but she's also cheerful, optimistic and is not as weak as one might think.

Weaknesses: None orientation skills, runs away in conflicts, is not as confident as she wants to be, sometimes too shy and quiet.

Sentence to describe her the most: Every person has a good and a bad side. Don't judge someone before you don't know both of them.

Chloe

Comes from: The Operator section from the Guardians of Destiny.

Appearance: She's ca. 169 cm high, has black hair that reaches down until her middle back and grey-blue eyes. She always wears white because she has the magic power of the Day.

Age: Unsure (because the Guardians get older than any other creature and live for eternities) but she looks like over 25.

Likes: Her partner Rémy, watching at the beauty of the universe, walking on other planets and talking to the creatures which live there.

Dislikes: Creatures who only believe in hope, half of the Guardians' rules and Eve (though she would never admit it).

Character: Strong-willed, acts sometimes without thinking, wants to listen more often to her heart than to the rules.

Weaknesses: Though she thinks that some of the actions and orders given to her are stupid, she still does them. She hates to take responsibility but because of her lastly actions she has no other choice than to do so.

Sentence to describe her the most: Even if you think believing in hope is foolish, it always finds its way back to you.

Rémy

Comes from: The Operator section from the Guardians of Destiny.

Appearance: He's 166 cm high but well-built, he has short chocolate brown hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. He always wears black because he has the magic power of the Night.

Age: Unsure but he looks like 35.

Likes: His partner Chloe, happiness and joy, good humor and laughing creatures.

Dislikes: Too much worry, sadness and hate, if Chloe won't stop thinking deeply about sth.

Character: He always wants to cheer everyone around him up and believes in the good in every creature. He is loyal towards Eve and the Guardians and believes that their rules have to make sense. That's the reason why he's caught between his loyalty and his friendship toward Chloe.

Weakness: Sometimes he takes things too easy.

Sentence to describe him the most: A life without joy is useless and not worthy living.

Eve

Comes from: Guardians of Destiny, she is the head of the Operator section.

Appearance: She's ca. 177 cm high, has middle blond hair bond to a tight pony tail and cold blue eyes.

Age: Unsure but she looks like between 40 and 45.

Likes: Rules, order.

Dislikes: Disorder, disloyalty, if creatures only listen to their hearts instead of their minds.

Character: She's strict, does never ask for reasons and has full thrust into the system. She would do everything to follow the rules and to prevent destiny to take its own way.

Weakness: She considers herself sometimes as a little bit too harsh, but does nothing to change it.

Sentence to describe her the most: Without rules and order, the universe will fall into chaos.

* * *

Tale of the Universe:

The universe is an endless dark nothingness in space. It doesn't have any gravity, or air, or life, but it has some light mass and magical energy swirling around. When this bright mass forms together, it creates a portal which often leads into other parallel spaces. Those spaces have each another world called planets where mostly living creatures exist. Sometimes at least one sun, moon and other smaller but dead planets are placed in that space. The space that connects everything is from the same mass like the endless nothingness of the universe. Often the planets are connected, some stronger than others, through magic bounds which go through the universe. It could happen that they are connected that strongly that a portal, made from the bright mass of the universe, appears on the two connected planets. It never lasts long but once in a time a creature from one planet enters this portal and appears on the other planet. Sometimes it finds the way back before the portal closes again, but mostly it's stuck on the other planet forever.

It's possible that a portal in the endless universe closes suddenly and cuts out the space, it mostly means that the planet dies without the feeding universal mass. And when it was connected to another planet, it could be that this space will be destroyed too though it's not certain.

To prevent that all portals will close sometime and that too many planets die, the Guardians of Destiny exist. They know about every portal, every space, and every planet. They collect data from all creatures and worlds to analyze them. Furthermore they are the only creatures who can gain the exact course of destiny. The destiny is an unexplained phenomenon that leads the course of the universe and holds it all together. The Guardians take care that this course won't change. To do this, they have separated themselves into five different sections:

The Speakers: They go every day in trance to gain knowledge about what course destiny will take. In the case that they put more effort and energy in it they can even tell what course destiny will take if something unexpected happens, but because of too many Speakers died because of energy loss they don't do it anymore.

The Writers: They write the wished course of destiny down and control if every important creature on every planet follows the given course. They also know every data about most of the creatures.

The Operators: In the case that something goes wrong the Operators are free to act. They go to the planet and take control over the situation if they have to. But it's important that they don't act on their own. Normally the Operators appear in pairs: One of them has the power of the day, the other has the power of the night, so that they can cooperate fully.

The Magicians: The hints of magic that connect the planets with each other and with the universe are often small and temperamental. They don't flow like destiny itself wants, so the Magicians early learn how to use the energy flowing in the universe and control most of the strings. They also teach the Operators how to use the magic that sometimes leak through the portals into the other spaces.

The Keepers: If a creature dies a part of their souls goes to the Keepers who lock them away, and sometimes study them to gain information. If it's necessary they can also set a soul free again. In that case the freed soul will know what was going on at the basement of the Guardians as soon as their whole soul will be together again.

Furthermore every section has its own boss but they only set a meeting together if it's truly necessary. On top of the section bosses stands the Guard. He usually doesn't act but just listens to the decisions the bosses are making or the information they're telling. He only gives orders in emergency like when the bosses can't come up with an agreement. Of course the true head of the Guardians of Destiny is destiny itself which controls all our faith that leads up in the end in the greater good.


	3. Chapter 3: Scary cosplayers

**The beginning of this chapter is mostly the same, but the end from Rachel's view is different and I deleted/added some scenes. This new verion also lost most of the humerous attempts because this story will go more toward Angst and hurt/comfort. I hope you still like it.**

**Chapter 3: Scary cosplayers**

As I woke up I knew instantly that something wasn't right. I wasn't in my comfortable bed but lay on a hard floor. Groaning I rolled around and stretched my aching body. I've never fallen off my bed before!

Maybe it was because of that weird nightmare I had from this white light in my room.

As I cracked an eye open I saw that I wasn't in my room at all. Actually I had no idea where I was.

The room had two beds with nightstands on their sides, and the covers were folded ordinary. A chair stood under a window with green curtains which prevented me to look outside but it let enough sunshine into the room. A white door was semi-opened and revealed a bathroom. Another door had to be the room door. If I had to guess I'd say it was a hotel room, but I was totally unfamiliar with it.

Furthermore there was something strange and odd about that room that didn't let it appear like any normal hotel room. But I had no idea what disturbed me though I kind of had the feeling that it was totally obvious.

To find out where I currently was I walked to the window and pulled the curtains to the side.

I froze in the middle of the movement, as I saw what was outside.

What was going on?! How could it be?

It wasn't that I've never seen or been in that village before. It wasn't that all of the signs were either in Hieroglyphs or in some Asian writing. It wasn't that that village looked like it was stuck in the Middle Ages.

But this whole village, the houses, the people, the street, EVERYTHING looked like a colored picture from Naruto, a manga.

What the hell?!

My mouth hung slightly open as I stumbled back.

Suddenly I knew what was so weird about that room, what was so obvious that I didn't want to believe it. It was also anime-looking. The beds, the window, the floor, the walls… it all seemed to be out of an anime, together with this weird village outside.

Careful I risked again a gaze out of the window. It was a normal sight of a small village: People were walking around, speaking, laughing, a dog was eating something out of a rubbish can, and children were chasing each other…

It all seemed to be normal, except of course for the anime touch and that there was nothing from our civilization though! No cars, no tarred road, no monitors, no traffic signs; nothing.

How was this possible?

Breathing heavily I stumbled back into the bathroom.

What was happening to me? Have I been drugged so that I thought I'd be in an anime? Was it even possible? But I haven't been on a party for weeks!

I wasn't a party queen at all; even though I went sometimes on them I preferred spending my money on more useful things than expensive drinks… like books, drawing material, or CD's. That's the reason why I've never expected to wake up in an unfamiliar place with a hangover.

Maybe it was all just a bad dream? But no, if you think it's a dream than it isn't one.

Confused like hell I started to walk toward the door without realizing that my feet were moving.

Clutching my head with my left hand I just wanted to open the door as I had to jump backwards as it opened suddenly.

Standing in front of me were the two best Itachi and Kisame cosplayers of all time. I've never cosplayed, but I saw some cosplay costumes in the internet and well, you always could tell they were actually… humans. But those two… wow!

They looked so real as if they had jumped directly out of the manga!

I couldn't do anything than staring at them with opened mouth. I didn't understand it…In what situation was I in the moment? Did I land in a Naruto-fan-camp? But how made they look it all that anime like? And how did I end up here?

The two cosplayers entered the room and locked the door behind them while the fake Kisame put his huge awesome looking sword from his back, staring at me suspicious.

"Who are you kid and what are you doing in our room?" He asked calmly but threatening. I actually shivered, his voice sounded scary.

"Eh… my name's Rachel. Rachel Bauer, it's nice to meet you!" I smiled at him widely and held my hand to him but let it fall as he made no attempt to shake it.

Embarrassed I scratched the back of my head as I tried to explain the situation which I didn't even know myself.

"Well, I actually have no idea how I came into this room" I started to speak like a waterfall, playing with my hands nervously. "You see, I have no memory what happened yesterday, just the memory of a damn nightmare, and as I woke up, BAM, I was in this room. And if you don't have anything against it, I would like to leave to go back home. Ahem, where are we anyway? I hope I'm still in-"

I was interrupted as the fake Kisame suddenly grabbed my throat and slammed me hard against the wall. I choked, staring at him wide eyed and chocked.

"Itachi, that kid is going on my nerves. May I cut her leg?"

"Hn. Wait, I first want to know why she is here. Maybe she's a spy."

"Oh come on, Itachi. She's weak and she doesn't even have enough chakra! How could she be a ninja?"

"Don't judge others because of their appearances, Kisame."

While the fake Itachi spoke he didn't take his black eyes from me. "So, Rachel, why are you in our room? Answer or I have to force you."

"W-what?" I stuttered. What was going on here? Who were these guys?

I was again slammed hard against the wall, my head made hard impact with the cement. For a moment I felt dizzy until the Kisame cosplayer growled in my ear: "How did you make it in our room without activating a single trap?"

I stared at him, confused, scared, shivering.

"I-I don't know."

I flinched as anger washed over his realistic looking blue face with the gills, the sharp teeth and blue hair.

"We should just kill her" he growled and grabbed with his left hand to the handle of his sword on his back while his other hand still had pinned me against the wall.

"Wait Kisame" the Itachi cosplayer said. "Rachel, tell us who sent you and we won't hurt you."

I was shaking by fear now. That whole scene was way too realistic to only be a cosplay camp or a joke. And it scared me half to death!

"Nobody sent me, I swear! I don't cosplay, I don't know you, I mean the real you, I don't know why everything looks like an anime, I don't know what happened to me, and I don't know how I landed in this room!" My heart was beating now extremely loud and fast and I just wished that I'd wake up from this nightmare though I kind of knew that this won't happen.

"Ts, I got enough from these lies" Kisame cosplayer said, loosening his sword. I thought it would be made of plastic or something, but as it came closer to me I actually could _hear_ it and saw some of the bandages move slightly.

"Stop it Kisame. Rachel, look at me please."

Frowning I changed my attention from the scary thing toward fake Itachi. I looked in his eyes. The last thing I saw was how the black changed into a bloody red and three black commas took form; like a Sharingan.

My last thought was that I also wanted some of these contacts. Then I blacked out.

Itachi now held the motionless girl who was trapped in his genjutsu in his own grip as he looked deeply into her eyes and asked: "How did you come to this room?"

Emotionless like a machine the girl answered with a dull voice: "A light came in my room and sucked me in."

Frowning Itachi asked another question: "What do you know about us?" He didn't really expect an answer but was surprised as she said:

"Itachi and Kisame are both rogue ninjas, and members of a feared organization called Akatsuki. Kisame is one of the former seven swordsmen of the mist, owner of the chakra absorbing sword Samehada. He was banned because of he killed his superior who had sold some information to the enemy. He hates lies and killed several times his own comrades. In the end he commits suicide so that Konoha won't get important information about Akatsuki.

Itachi is a member of the Uchiha family. He is very skilled, joined in a young age the academy, and was the proud of the Uchiha until he was forced to kill his whole clan except for his little brother Sasuke by the-"

Realizing that she was about to tell something he didn't want Kisame to hear Itachi quickly ended the genjutsu.

The head of the girl fell limply down on her chest as she was out cold.

* * *

Itachi only stared at her confused. How did she know all of this? She was only a mere civilian but she had been able to sneak into their room, avoided the traps, and knew information that didn't even stand in the bingo book!

"Do you understand this?" Kisame asked. He was as confused as his partner. "Who do you think gave her the information?" He ignored the fact that Itachi broke the genjutsu, obviously because he didn't want Kisame to hear something. Although it made him curious that she said Itachi was forced to kill his clan, he was smart enough not to dig deeper. He respected his partner way too much. Also they had more important things to do now.

The Uchiha shook his head. "I have no idea Kisame. But we should inform Leader about it." For a moment he had thought about killing her. He didn't want to risk that anyone would find out about his secret, but it would be too suspicious to do so. Maybe he'd get the chance later but first he saw no other way than bringing her to Pain.

Kisame only nodded, he was still frowning. How could this little weak thin girl know so much?!

Itachi only sat down onto his bed, closed his eyes and put some Chakra into his ring.

"Leader-sama, it's me Itachi" he said in his mind. Not a second later another voice replied:

"Itachi, did something go wrong on your mission?"

The Uchiha explained what had happened from the moment they opened the door just to find a civilian girl in their saved room until the genjutsu.

Although they only communicated through their minds Itachi could tell that Pain was also confused. After a slight pause Pain ordered: "Okay, bring her to Amegakure, I'll interrogate her."

"Yes Leader-sama."

* * *

Far away, in a place that was neither on the human world nor on the ninja world a door to a bright white room without windows suddenly burst open and a young looking man with short black hair entered.

"Lady Eve" he addressed with a bow a severe looking woman who was sitting behind a huge grey desk. "It seems like the worse had happened indeed. Two planets, the human and the ninja one, collided a few hours ago. Furthermore it seemed like the time on the ninja planet was turned back a couple of years, after Sasuke's run to Orochimaru. We have no idea where Chloe is in the moment, she escaped right after the incident and Madara's soul was transported back to us."

Sighing Eve only shook her head. "That Chloe… what was she thinking? Probably nothing like I know her. Anyway, the destiny will take its rightful path anyway, just send two more pairs of Operators on the ninja planet to be sure and-"

"I-I'm sorry to… to say that, Lady Eve" the man interrupted her nervously, "but Chloe didn't just collided the two planets, she also connected them."

Eve frowned at his words, hoping he wouldn't say what she suggested he would. The young man grew more nervous any second as he searched for the right words to say. "In the process of the connection, Chloe broke through the shield and created a portal. And… well… it seems like someone entered the portal and therefore a foreign soul was sent from the human planet to the ninja planet" he finished quietly, looking down on the floor.

Eve's eyes gleamed dangerously; she balled her hands into fists and took a slow breath to preventing herself from yelling.

Than damn Chloe… How could she work against destiny?! Eve had told her the risks and consequences of this often enough!

"Who and where is that soul?"

Eve's secretary gulped and answered quickly: "We don't know it yet, Lady Eve. We think it's someone coming from Germany, Europe, but we have no idea where he or she currently is."

Eve nodded. "Then find that person! And if you do, inform me right away. We can't allow faith to take its own path; the universe will sink into chaos. Do you understand?" The man nodded quickly, bowed again and escaped out of the room.

Eve put her arms onto the desk and her chin on her hands. Chloe, I hope for you that I can fix your damn mistake. Or even destiny itself can't save you!

* * *

**So which version do you like better? Don't worry the story won't be completly depressing and dark, it will have it's funny moments, but not often. I try to write it as realistic as possible, and the Akatsuki are mean, evil and threatening killers after all. **

**I've already started to write the next chapter so I hope I can update it soon. **

**Please update to let me know your opinion! It's very important for me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

**Like I promised here comes the fast rewritten fourth chapter. **

**I'm relieved to see that at lest daydreamer1008 likes the rewrites better :).**

**Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 4: Realization**

Konan was already waiting for them in front of the highest tower in Amegakure. For once it had stopped raining as Itachi and Kisame who had slung the unconsciousness girl over his shoulder had arrived.

"Itachi, Leader-sama wants to speak with you" the woman said blankly while her gaze wandered to the girl. "You should also bring the girl you spoke about. I suggest it's her?"

Itachi nodded and Kisame handed him Rachel before he walked off into the next dry and warm bar.

The Uchiha followed Konan into the tower; they went up several stairs before she stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Enter" a voice came from inside. Pain was standing before the entrance that leaded outside to the tower statue's tongue from where he always was watching the village and controlling the rain.

Itachi bowed slightly. "Leader-sama."

"Is that the girl who knows so much?" Pain asked nodding to Rachel.

"Yes. Her name is Rachel Bauer, an unusual name, but we don't know where she came from, how she managed to get in our room or why she knows that much."

"That's interesting indeed" a dark voice said and a second later a masked man stepped outside of the shadows. "Pain called and informed me about what was happening" the man known as Madara explained. "But would you mind repeating that story? "

Itachi shook his head and again recalled everything that had happened. "I'm sure that she told the truth: She had no idea how she ended up in this room and she was as confused as we were."

Pain sighed, rubbed his temples and asked the younger Uchiha: "How long until she'll wake up?"

"Not long, maybe half an hour."

"Good, Madara please take her to the room opposite from this one and tie her to the bed. We can't risk her running away with the information she has. As soon as she wakes up I'll interrogate her. Itachi, you and Kisame can settle down in Amegakure, Konan will take care of a room for you to stay."

Itachi bowed again at the two older men and left the room with Konan, followed by Madara who had picked up the girl from off the ground.

* * *

As I woke up I prayed that everything only had been a dream. I opened my eyes – or tried it. I was blindfolded, but as I wanted to remove it I found out that my wrists and ankles were bound, probably to the pillars of the bed I was lying on.

Immediately my heart sped up and I started breathing heavily.

God, what was happening to me? What was going on? Where was I? Who were those guys? Did they kidnap me? What did they want?

"I see you're awake" a calm dark voice said before I could find any answers.

I flinched as the man spoke. Did he watch me the whole time while I've been out? Who was he? He wasn't one of the Itachi or Kisame cosplayer, his voice was different.

"My name is Pain; I'm the Leader of the Akatsuki. You're here because you seem to have important information about two members, Itachi and Kisame. Answer my questions, or I'll force you to do so, understood?" His cold voice sent me shivers down my spine and although I didn't believe that Pain was really sitting there, I had the feeling that I should answer this psychopath so I nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Rachel Bauer" I answered with a little shaky voice.

"Where do you come from?"

"I live in a small village near Leutkirch."

"What country?"

"Germany?" It was more a question than an answer; I mean it was obvious wasn't it?

"I asked what country?" His voice sounded colder and more threatening.

Gulping I repeated: "Germany."

"No, I mean Wind, Lightning, Fire, Earth, Rice, Water or Rain?"

"W-what?" I asked back confused. These names sounded like the countries in Naruto. Oh God, what if I landed in the hands of some guys who thought that Naruto and everything manga like was actually real? I mean those cosplayers also had acted like their characters in the manga and they have had very good costumes. What if this man interrogating me actually thought that he was Pain?

That would mean that I was the captive of some psychos who couldn't decide what reality was and what not.

"Answer me" the fake Pain demanded. I had to admit that he kind of did sound like the English dubbed voice of Pain.

I didn't know what I should answer so I tried to play along with his Naruto game to prevent him from getting angry. "Uhm, I… I come from Earth Country."

A second later something cold was pressed against my throat and the fake Pain was sitting right next to me. I could actually feel his body against mine.

I shrieked away from the sudden closeness but regretted it instantly as the blade cut slightly into my skin and some warm blood ran down my neck. I didn't dare to move a muscle again or gulp, afraid that the knife would slide deeper through my throat next time.

"You should be happy to be even alive, girl" my captor whispered threatening in my ear. "Don't push my temper, because I can change this fact very fast. Don't ever lie to me again, understood?"

I nodded carefully, feeling the sharp blade scratching at my skin.

"Where do you come from?"

This was crazy, totally crazy! What should I answer? I already told him where I come from, but he didn't believe me and I didn't dare to lie again. Who knew what this crazy man was capable of?

So I whispered with a shaking voice: "Look, I come from Germany, I swear! Naruto isn't real, even if you believe that, so please stop this! I know from Itachi and Kisame because I read the manga, like you did probably too. Those whole countries don't exist, the same with Itachi, Kisame, Pain, everyone else from Akatsuki and this whole ninja stuff. It's invented dammit! From a man living in Japan! Now stop with this please and let me go; if you want money I don't have it, my family is not rich, so please…" My voice trailed off as I started to sob. I knew it was embarrassing but right now I didn't care. A psycho had kidnapped me and was pressing a knife to my throat!

For a few minutes that I thought was an eternity I only could hear my own heart bumping and the man breathing. But suddenly the knife disappeared; he moved away and shortly after, a door was shut.

Still shaking I leaned back while my tears started to soak the blindfold.

* * *

Madara locked the door as he followed Pain outside the room.

"Although I don't get it, the child never lied once except the one time she said she would be from the Country of Earth" the Uchiha said as they entered another room which was bare except for a desk. While Pain took a seat behind that desk the masked man leaned against its edge, crossing his arms over his chest.

Pain sighed. "I know. But her answers don't make sense. I've never heard about a place called Germany or Leutkirch. So what is this all about?" There were a lot more questions though. What did she mean with they wouldn't exist but were invented from someone? How did she read about Itachi and Kisame in a manga? This whole story didn't make any sense, but like Madara said: She didn't lie.

"One thing is for sure" Madara continued. "She knows things, things about Akatsuki. And we have to find them out, it doesn't matter how."

* * *

I lied on the mattress, trying desperately to find out what was going on and why I was held captive by some crazy Akatsuki fans.

What did I do to deserve this? What did I do wrong? What had happened to me?

The last thing I remembered was still that I had started to read the newest chapter and the mysterious light sucking me in. Why did I remember such a weird dream but not my memory?

Except of course this dream was my memory and not a dream. That meant that I maybe was transported to that room, which could be in the Narutoverse and these cosplayers weren't cosplayers but-

No!

There was no way I ended up in the Narutouniverse. I mean, how stupid did this sound? Of course I've read those fan fictions where at least one girl walks through a portal or some kind, runs into the Akatsuki, saves their lives, falls in love, trains, has super amazing power and everything. Reading those stories probably made me think that this total insane bizarre hilarious thought was true.

There was no way that this was possible. There had to be a sane explanation for all of this.

And I was going to prove it to myself that this girl-falls-into-Naruto-world theory was only a stupid theory.

Pro: The Akastuki pair was way too believable to be only cosplayers.

Contra: They could be really good actors.

Pro: I knew that Pain had been totally confused as I told him about the manga/anime, them being cosplayers and all.

Contra: Again they could be really good actors or insane fans.

Pro: Everything was anime-looking, even the landscape.

Contra: … No idea. Maybe special effects?

Pro: I had been knocked out from the Sharingan.

Contra: He only wore special spinning contacts, and fake Kisame hit my head (though I didn't feel the hit).

Pro: The freaky light sucked me into the computer or was a portal or something and brought me here.

Contra: It had been a dream.

Pro: That sword, Samehada, moved and growled.

Contra: My imagination played a trick on me.

Pro: Pain didn't believe me that I come from Germany; he even was angry and thought I lied.

Contra: They were actors.

…

I almost regretted that I did this argumentation, because to be honest I wasn't convinced from the contra part.

But I still refused to believe it.

Naruto was only a manga for God's sake. There was no way that this was real!

* * *

"Lady Eve, we've got some news!" the secretary called as soon as he opened the door.

Eve looked up from her paper work, which contained a file about the traitor Chloe, and nodded at him to show him he should continue.

"The writers controlled every path of the persons in the ninja world who have most influence on the destiny. Both Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki took lastly a path that wasn't seen from the speakers. They assume that the creature that entered the portal was sent to them and made them change their course."

"The Akatsuki are the villains aren't they?"

The secretary nodded. "A few of their actions lead to the destruction of the planet."

A bitter smile appeared on Eve's lips. Of course Chloe would send that soul into the hands of those who could change the course of destiny the most.

"Had they already figure out what creature entered the portal?"

The secretary shook his head. "The writers control every missing person in the area where the portal could have been appeared."

Eve nodded. "Send an Operator team in that area, they should find out if anyone had seen the bright light of the appearing portal. Where are Itachi and Kisame now?"

"Amegakure, it seems."

"Good, two operator teams shall settle down nearby and wait for further instructions. Also bring Rémy to me. You can go now."

The man bowed and left the room as quickly as he came.

Sighing Eve leaned back in her chair. They had to find that creature quickly. It was clear that it must be a human, the influences of an animal or plant was too little to change destiny, so Chloe must have sent a human being to the ninja planet.

But this human won't stay for long, Eve thought grimly.

* * *

As the door opened again, my heart sped up immediately and I flinched slightly.

"Girl, explain what you meant earlier that we all shouldn't… exist?" the voice of Pain asked me.

"Well, you do exist, but your characters that you cosplay, Itachi, Pain, Kisame, they don't."

"Why not?"

This was a complete stupid question, I thought, but I was too afraid to say this so I answered:

"It's because they are characters in a manga."

For a moment there was silence and I only heard my own heart beating and my quick breath.

"It seems like you're telling the truth."

I nodded in relief.

"What do you know about me?"

"Nothing… Or do you mean Pain?" I added quickly as I could feel his cold threatening stares on me.

"Yes."

I gulped and shifted nervously in my bounding before I told him the short info about the Akatsuki Leader. Seriously, why didn't he check it himself on Google or Narutopedia? Why did he ask me? He must have read the manga himself or he wouldn't believe that he was really Pain.

Whatever I did that leaded me into the hands of these psychos, I already regretted it.

After I told him Pain's, or Nagato's, history there was again a long silence. I didn't tell him Pain's attack on Konoha though because my throat was already dry from speaking and I was exhausted and tired.

Finally the cosplayer spoke again: "It seems that you really come from another world, in which this is probably only fictional, but right now this is reality. I _am_ Pain; you're a captive of Akatsuki, and currently in Amegakure. You should do yourself a favor and start believing it, because right now you're walking on a very thin line girl. I could kill you every second, don't forget that."

Kill me?!

But then I heard the door shut and I was once again alone in the room – at least I hoped so.

My sobbing was the only noise that destroyed the complete silence as the tears again started to wet my blindfold.

Oh how I wished that this nightmare would be over soon.

If I only have known that this was just the beginning…

* * *

**I definately are going to mention other people than the Akatsuki too, though I don't know yet who it will be.  
**

**And soon another Akatsuki pair will appear. Who shall it be? Hidan & Kakuzu or Sasori & Deidara? It's undecided yet. Which team do you like better?**

**Please leave a review or a rating! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: The art duo

**I only overread that chapter once so I hope that there are not too many mistakes.**

**Have fun reading :)**

**Chapter 5: The Art duo**

"Lady Eve, you wanted to speak me?" a friendly looking man asked as he entered her office.

"Yes Rémy. I'm sure that you already heard of Chloe's betrayal. And that she created a portal between two planets?"

He nodded; a sad expression in his face.

"Good. Did you know of her intentions?"

The former partner of Chloe looked at her shocked. "No! She told me to stay away because I had to observe the surroundings to make sure everything was alright. I had no idea what she was planning to do, Lady Eve."

The woman nodded. She knew that Rémy was a trustworthy follower and that he believed in the system.

"We know that the soul who came through the portal is currently in Amegakure with the Akatsuki. The course of destiny is already differing off the original way; we have to stop it before more damage is done."

Rémy nodded. "I understand Lady Eve. What should I do?"

Eve smiled slightly as she answered. "I've sent two Operator teams near Ame, I want you to join them and search a way how to kill the human without interfering directly. Chloe must already have make preparations because she won't let us kill the target that easily. You know Chloe, her ways of thinking, her reactions etc. As soon as the soul leaves Amegakure, make sure that she'll be killed, understand?"

"Yes Lady Eve" he said bowing slightly.

"Good, you can leave now."

* * *

"Zetsu!" Pain called out as soon as he and Madara had left the room.

A plant man who was half black half white with yellow eyes appeared suddenly out of the wall.

"Yes Leader-sama?" the white side asked politely.

"Where are currently the other Akatsuki members?" Pain asked while Madara looked at him curious.

"What do you intend to do Pain?" the Uchiha asked interested.

Pain turned to him. "I guess that we both agree in the fact that she didn't lie. I don't know how it's possible but the girl seems to come from another world where somehow… this world is only a manga. If that's true she possesses fatal knowledge. In enemy hands this could be dangerous so I send her to our safest hideout in the southern area of the Land of Rain."

Madara thought for a moment and nodded then. "Alright, I'll be in the hideout if she arrives to interrogate her." Pain could feel Madara's grin under the mask as he vanished in a spiral of air.

"That girl seems to be from great importance" the white half muttered. "**Of course she is if she really has information about us"** the black side said. "Kakuzu and Hidan are currently near the Hidden Waterfall Village collecting a bounty" the white Zetsu informed Pain. "Sasori and Deidara just destroyed this village near Ishigakure like you've ordered Leader-sama."

Pain nodded. "Good, tell Sasori and Deidara they shall come to Amegakure."

"**Yes **Leader-sama" Zetsu said and disappeared through the wall.

* * *

I had no idea for how long I already was lying in that room until the door opened. I gulped in fear as footsteps came closer and stopped at my bed.

"W-who's there?" I managed to say shifting nervously. Instead of an answer my bounds were suddenly removed, as well as the blindfold. I blinked a few times until my eyes got used to the bright light. Next to my bed was a woman in a Konan cosplay costume standing.

"Follow me" she ordered and turned around toward the door.

Still feeling dizzy and confused I stood up and followed her. "What… Where are we going?" As I didn't receive any answer I tried it again shyly: "Do you let me free?"

"No" was the simple answer.

Confused I gazed at the back of the blue haired woman, asking myself what she intended to do.

The Konan cosplayer guided me through a dark hallway and down a spiral stairs. For a moment I thought about running away, but I had no idea where I was or how many of the other insane cosplayers were currently in the building. On the other hand the stairs had to lead to th basement of the building and then I could attack them and run to the street where people could help me. After all I learned jiu-jitsu for a reason.

The spiral stairs were small so that only one person could be on one step, there were great and smaller pipes all along the walls and except for a few candles there was no light. We needed certainly a few minutes until we were finally down and the woman guided me through a wooden door outside.

Yes, I was outside, in a village which was somehow familiar to me. High towers were connected through pipes, crows flew into the heavy clouded dark sky and everything was wet like it just had rained before we came out. Of course it was again animated and it scared me. I mean, how on earth should that work? It all looked so real like I actually would be in Naruto. And then it hit me: The village I was currently in was Amegakure. The towers, the crappy weather, and as I looked up I saw the gigantic tongue of the statue of Pain's tower.

I gulped, my heart sped up a little and suddenly I started to shiver. I had no idea how I could explain that to myself reasonable.

"Is that the girl why Leader-sama had called us?" A dark voice suddenly asked. I jumped slightly and as I turned my head I saw Sasori and Deidara actors, dressed in Akatsuki robes and with their straw hats on their heads. Cold eyes looked at me from the Sasori cosplayer who was dressed up as Hiruko.

"What's so special about her, un?" asked the blond Deidara while he observed me from top to toe. I shifted uncomfortably at his gaze.

"She has important information regarding Akatsuki" Konan explained. "You shall bring her to the main hideout, Tobi will waiting there for you."

The Deidara cosplayer snored at the name but nodded. He grabbed my arm and held it tightly as he and his partner turned around and walked down the street. I followed them stumbling while my heart was racing.

I didn't even think about escape plans anymore but only tried to find a sane reason for all this. I mean I was in Amegakure, kidnapped by Akatsuki who looked too damn real to be only cosplayers, and since I've woken up in that room I haven't seen once anything from our civilization: No cars, no phones, no computers, no normal house in European style; nothing!

"_It seems that you really come from another world, in which this is probably only fictional, but right now this is reality."_

The words of Pain came in my head again. Was it possible that he was right? Did I switch worlds, was there any chance that this war in fact… real? Had this light been something like the Narnia wardrobe? But… but this sounded so crazy! It was too unbelievable!

My head swirled with all the questions and I felt sick all of a sudden.

_You should do yourself a favor and start believing it…"_

But maybe they only wanted that I believe that this was real. Maybe they were insane psychos who tried to mess with my mind and wanted me to believe that this was the Naruto world. Although it was a lame excuse I tried to convince myself that this had to be the case. It all was probably only a bad version of the hidden camera or so.

Suddenly we stopped and as I looked up I saw that we were already outside the village. I had been so deep in thoughts that I didn't notice it.

The fake Deidara pulled something out of his pocket and I could see that it was a copy from the mini clay sculptures the real Deidara had in the show.

The actor then threw the little bird in the air, pressed his hands together and before I could blink there stood a large and white bird right in front of me. Screaming slightly in surprise I jumped back which made Deidara chuckle. But I didn't even hear him. I only stared, stared at the thing in front of me. My mind was totally empty. Every one of my halfway reasonable thoughts was disappearing while witnessing how a small bird changed into a giant one that now looked at me with lifeless white eyes.

"You see that danna; she's amazed by the beauty of my art, un."

"Shut up Deidara, she's in shock can't you see that? Now grab her and let us fly off, I hate it to wait."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Without warning Deidara grabbed again my arm and jumped with me onto the back of the clay bird. Just now I realized that there was second bird which looked exactly like this one just a little smaller. On the other bird was Sasori inside Hiruko and glared at me darkly which made me turn away quickly.

Deidara grinned at me widely as he said: "Ready for a flight, un?"

I only stared at him, and before the words could sink into my brain the bird suddenly moved. I yelped in surprise and landed on my butt, Deidara chuckled, and the bird spread its wings and jumped in the air. I was too surprised to even scream as we were suddenly in the air. We were flying. On a bird made out of clay. We were flying.

That was finally enough for me and I fainted.

* * *

"I think she wakes up, un. Hey danna, what's actually her name?"

"Why should I care brat?"

Groaning I opened my eyes and stared right into the blue ones of Deidara. My eyes widened and screaming I scrambled backwards until my back hit a tree.

The Akatsuki looked slightly surprised but turned around shrugging it off. By now I noticed that we weren't flying anymore but resting between some trees in a small clearing. It was dark except for a fire but it wasn't night yet. I felt the cold eyes of Hiruko staring me down but I was too afraid to look up at him.

Leaning against the trunk of the tree I asked myself the important question: Could it really be, was there any chance that I was in some kind of a living fanfiction and fell right in the Narutouniverse? Although it still sounded ridiculous I started slowly to believe it. I mean, I just flew on one of Deidara's clay birds!

Okay, in the fact that they weren't cosplayers but the living Akatsuki, then what should I do? Pain knew that I knew something about them – or else I wouldn't be alive anymore. At the thought of it I swallowed hardly. My life was in the hands of killers now.

Had I told Pain anything important? Except that I knew them and that they were actually characters in a manga? I didn't think so. So what should I do now? They would interrogate me because of my knowledge, should I lie then? But I was a crappy liar and when Itachi or Tobi would use their Sharingan… OMG, Tobi! I knew who he really was; I knew that he was Obito, what if he would find out?! Would he kill me because I knew too much?

What should I do?

"Danna, do you also sense them?" I heard Deidara asking. As I looked up both of the Akatsuki stood up and gazed into the darkness between the trees. I followed their gazes but couldn't see anything.

"Yes" Sasori answered. "Make the fire out." His partner had already grabbed a bucket full of water that he had taken earlier and emptied it on the fire which went out instantly. I watched the Akatsuki curiously as they started to pack their things and asked myself what had happened.

"Do you think they're only here by chance, un?"

"I don't know, but we shouldn't take a risk and leave."

"But I can blow them all up danna and turn them into art!" For that he earned only a cold glare from the puppet master.

By now I gazed also curious into the dark forest. Did this mean that others were heading this direction? Probably ninjas, and hopefully enemies of the Akatsuki, maybe they came even from Konoha?

"Brat, you take that girl out of here."

"But I want to fight danna; I want to kill them, un!"

"Our mission it so keep her safe, so you are going to fly her to the hideout."

Deidara grumbled but gave in and two seconds later one of the white birds was standing in the clearing.

"Come on girl" he said still pissed about the order. I turned my head to the dark trees, but knew that it would be helpless trying to escape and that I had no other chance than do what they say, for now. I just made the first step toward the bird as suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my leg and when I looked down I saw a small needle stuck in it. I tried to make another step, but my leg went numb all of a sudden and it just gave in. Stumbling I fell to the ground, unable to feel or move my leg.

"Damn they're already here!" I heard Sasori calling.

Then all hell broke loose as kunais and shuriken were flying over my head inside and outside the camp. I just lay there, groaning in pain, the numbness spread from my leg to my upper body and soon I only was able to lift my head a little. It felt like my extremities were frozen but in the same time I was consumed by a hot burning fire that burned away my flesh and forced tears into my eyes.

My vision started to blur, but I still saw how Deidara jumped on his bird and flew over the trees, and seconds later loud explosions shook the ground and let the earth under me vibrate. Sasori in the meantime had come to me and protected my numb body with his scorpion tail while he bent down and checked my body. I hissed in pain as he pulled out the needle and I screamed out loudly as he touched the wound.

Panting heavily I was picked up by him. There were still kunais swishing through the air but he blocked them all. From above us I heard Deidara laughing as he blew up one bomb after another. The screams of dying people made me wanting to cover my ears and the smell of burned flesh and ash let me almost gag, but I couldn't do anything than laying there motionless, gritting my teeth in agony as the fire in my insides started again to consume me and soon I couldn't tell if the burned flesh really came from the shinobi or myself.

'"Brat, the girl… poisoned … can't heal … out of this fight!" I heard Sasori's voice from a great distance, although he was standing right beside me, still protecting me. A huge white wing blocked suddenly my blurry vision and I was picked up from off the ground.

"We flew … little town earlier …ten kilometers north-east …hospital. Hurry … poison will kill her in an hour!"

Suddenly my heart was being squeezed and a heavy cough shook my body. Something wet and hot dripped down my mouth and I somehow knew that it was blood. The fire inside me was roaring now and battled with the icy cold that let me shiver. Sweat drops ran down my skin and I gripped the nearest thing I could reach as I coughed more blood.

"Get out… now!"

I was hold by someone. Who was he? What was I doing here?

I didn't even feel it when a shuriken sliced my skin open or when Deidara jumped with me in his arms on the bird.

The only thing that I was feeling was the cold that freeze my heart and let it bump irregular while the fire set me in flames and made me scream. Darkness reached out for me and grabbed my soul with black greedy fingers. They caught me and pulled me into the endless nothingness of darkness.

* * *

Rémy stood on a tree branch and watched as the bird with the girl escaped into the night.

One second later he was in Eve's office again.

"Lady Eve, we managed to tell some ninjas from the Land of Rivers the location of the Akatsuki team when they stopped to rest. The ninjas attacked but the soul escaped with one of the Akatsuki, the blond terrorist, though the soul is poisoned."

Eve nodded, thinking for a moment. "They'll need someone who can heal her, a hospital. Locate the nearest one in the area and go to that place with another Operator. We have to kill her under all circumstances, even if we need to solve this on our own."

Rémy nodded, bowed slightly and left.

* * *

**You know what to do know... *points at the reply button*  
**

**Thank you :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Fight in the hospital

**Thanks to daydreamer1008 for the wonderful review. I'm glad you like it that much :D**

**jkhuuuuuuuuuuuK (= this is the comment of my cat that just had walked over my laptop haha. Translated it means:_ Read, rate, and leave a review in every case because it makes my feeder happy so that she allows me to stay in her room._ Listen to my cat guys!)**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Fight in the hospital**

Deidara hold the shaking and trembling girl in his arms as he flew over the forest and the following field of grey stones. It had started to rain coldly, but the girl was burning. She had a fever, sweet drops were running down her skin and she had clutched her cold finger into his clothes.

Deidara didn't care about it. He was still angry that he had to fly the girl to a hospital just because she was too weak to defend herself. He wanted to be at the camp, blowing these stupid shinobi off and showing them his art! Why couldn't Sasori brig her to that stupid hospital?!

Glaring at the unconscious form of the girl he thought about dropping her off his bird and watching her body fall and crash on the ground. An evil grin showed on his face, but then it fell apart. Deidara didn't know what Leader wanted with that girl, but he made it clear that she had to survive.

Sighing Deidara flew a little faster, whipping some rain drops away from his face. Maybe he was lucky and she would die on the flight. It wouldn't even be his fault. Then he could fly back though Sasori should already have taken care of the enemies. But at least he could be in that forest and not in the middle of an oncoming storm.

Finally he saw the small village with the big building on the outskirt that was a hospital. Not caring about attraction Deidara landed his bird right before the entrance and made two people who just had left the building jump away.

Actually Deidara wished that some shinobi would show up and recognize him in his Akatsuki robe. Then a fight would break loose and he could destroy everything with his art and the girl would finally die from the poison or the fever.

But nothing happened. No one came. No one attacked him. This really was just a normal little village with weak normal people. He probably was the first shinobi who had ever set a foot on this ground.

Sighing he entered with the glowing girl in his arms the hospital and walked straight to a nurse.

"That girl needs help, un" he simply said with a bored expression.

The nurse took a look at the uncomfortable shifting form that lied in his arms. "What does she have?" the nurse asked.

Deidara only shrugged. "She was poisoned and got a fever. So go and just fix her, un" he grumbled.

The woman, who seemed to be in her mid-thirties with brown hair and eyes, placed a hand on the girl's forehead. "She has a very bad fever indeed. Mei, please call the doctor, we have to take care about the girl immediately. The other patients can wait" she called to the woman who sat behind the receptionist desk. The woman nodded and hurried off while the nurse took the limp form of the girl from Deidara's arms and disappeared with her.

The bomber took a seat on one of the chairs which stood around. Bored like hell he took some of his clay from his pouch and started molding it, gazing around in search of the perfect spots where he could place his bombs so that the most damage would happen. He still indented to destroy that village. Thinking about his bombs exploding in the rain made him smirk. This was art.

* * *

When the doctor entered the room the patient – a girl around 18 – was already lying on a bed and the nurses connected her with a heart monitor.

"According to the man who brought her" Mio, one of the nurses, said "she was poisoned. She also has a bad fever."

The doctor nodded, cleaned his hands and walked toward the patient to examine her. But before he could even reach her a sudden bright light that came from nowhere filled the room and he had to shut his eyes tightly before he got blind.

The doctor heard something fall to the ground, some of his colleagues screamed in surprise but he could do nothing than stumble around, both his hands pressed on his eyes.

Then the light was gone as sudden as it had appeared. Carefully he took his hands away, opened his eyes and gazed around blinking. The girl still lay on the bed unconscious. A table was knocked over and the nurses looked as confused as he felt.

But there was someone else in the room: A man who was completely dressed in black, and a young blonde woman in white. They looked around, totally uninfected, and before anyone could do something the woman hold up her hand and a second later the doctor and the nurses fell on the ground out cold.

* * *

Rémy who had created the portal to the hospital took some steps forward, over the limp body of a nurse, to the bed. The little human whimpered slightly in her uncomfortable painful sleep. The soul who was the cause for all this trouble was young and looked innocent and beautiful except for the sweat and pain that deformed her features.

The only sound in the room was the heart monitor which showed the irregular and quick heart beats of the soul.

"What are you waiting for Rémy?" the Operator behind him asked impatient. She was young, for their conditions, but she learned quickly and had been the first person Rémy could have thought of as Eve gave him the mission to take care of the girl.

"Just kill that creature so that destiny will be alright again."

Sighing Rémy grabbed after his weapon, a knife. He knew that her death was necessary. Oh my, Chloe, what have you done? Because of you and your spontaneous action that little human has to die now.

"I'm sorry little girl" he whispered into the creature's ear. "But I promise you that your pain will go away." Rémy placed the blade of the knife on the creature's neck. He hesitated for a moment.

"Come on Rémy, do this so that we can go home" his accompany said.

Rémy sighed again, grabbed the knife tightly and-

* * *

Deidara was still sitting on the chair, ignoring the gazes of the receptionist and created a new bomb as a huge explosion was heard and shook the ground.

Confused Deidara looked up. He didn't even place his bombs anywhere. Maybe someone did notice him. And now they were attacking.

Smirking Deidara put his clay in his pouch and ran toward the cause of the explosion. It had been on the second floor, people ran screaming out of their rooms, dust clouded the whole hallway but Deidara just pushed the people aside. Damn, thereby he wanted to blow off that hospital!

Suddenly the dust cloud vanished and Deidara saw that there was a huge hole in the left side of the wall, right next to the door to that room. On the opposite side of the hallway a blonde woman rose to her feet coughing. Her white clothes were totally uninfected by the explosion and shone in the brightest white. The man next to her who had brown hair and wore black pants and shirt, gazed with eyes narrowed to the hole.

"Chloe…" he said slowly.

Another person stepped out of the destroyed wall. It was a woman in a white dress. "Rémy. I didn't expect you to be here."

"Lady Eve sent me."

"Of course she did. You're my former partner; you are supposed to know me. And, did you foresee this?"

The man's expression turned sad. "Chloe please, don't make it worse. We still can undo the damage. If you're going to kill the girl, Lady Eve would appreciate this."

Kill what girl? Deidara thought frowning. Just by now he sensed the small fading chakra of the girl with the fever in that room. Confused he looked at the people in the hallway. Who were they and what did they want with the girl?

"You hesitated" the woman, Chloe, said. "You could have killed her by now, but you stopped for a moment. Don't you see that this is wrong Rémy? Killing a small girl even though she didn't do anything wrong? What are these for orders?"

"If you hadn't messed the course of destiny none of this would have happened" the other woman snored but she was completely ignored as well as Deidara who now reached into his pouch and let the tongue in his palm swallow some of his clay.

"Rémy, I know you" Chloe continued. "You also think that it's wrong that we just let the destruction of dozens of spaces happen just because the destiny seems to want it! I want to save at least one world; I don't care what happens to me after it. If she wants, the bitch Eve can have my head, but I won't let you hurt the girl!"

The other woman looked at her shocked. "How dare you calling Lady Eve a… a… You'll regret it!" she screamed but Rémy hold her back.

"Chloe is still strong. And you didn't even complete your exercises with the magicians." He looked again at Chloe pleadingly. "Surrender, please! You can't save the creature from Eve and all Operators, you know it! They'll always find her, and who knows what damage will happen if destiny won't take its original course."

But Chloe's expression stayed cold. "I started it. And I'll end this too."

Now! Deidara thought. He threw three of his small birds to them, putting his fingers together, ready to detonate them. But all three of his targets just held up a hand and waved them to the side. Two of his birds crashed exploding into the right wall, the last one in the left.

Chloe took that chance to attack, lightning that seemed to have every shade of color appeared around her hand and a concentrated blow of it almost hit the other woman.

Growling angry that they didn't even threw an admirable gaze to his art Deidara took some of his little hoppers he already had finished and threw them into the hallway while these people threw with weird lightning around. Deidara had no clue what it was. It was clearly no chakra, they didn't even make hand signs, but what was it then? Cussing he jumped back though as one of the flashes split, speared through his art pieces and threw them back to him. Fascinated Deidara watched as his hoppers exploded and their light mixed with the colors of the energy.

As Deidara turned his attention again to the fighters he saw that the other woman took growling a step forward, her right hand was surrounded with the weird mass but before she was able to do anything a blow of Chloe knocked her out and the energy was sent to the ceiling. Rocks of cement crashed down onto the woman, there was again dust everywhere and Deidara couldn't see anything. The weird thing was that he didn't even detect the chakra signature of the people.

Suddenly Deidara saw one of the lightning flashes flying through the dust toward him. Cussing he jumped aside, but he didn't see the second attack. There was no way he could dodge it, no way to jump aside, no way to form a jutsu.

"No!" Rémy shouted. Suddenly he appeared in front of Deidara, stopping the energy which suddenly expended into a bright light. Deidara stumbled back, shielding his eyes though it didn't help much. As the light weakened he looked around confused. The man and woman were gone, together with the light.

Still confused he made a step forward. A hand hit him on the back of his head. The last thing Deidara saw was the ground coming closer, than he blacked out.

* * *

Chloe stood in the hospital hallway that was destroyed from their magic battle. Before her on the ground was the blond guy laying, the Operator woman was still buried under the stones but alive and Rémy was right now on another planet where she had sent him to with the portal. It had been the simplest thing that she could do without hurting him. The Operators were supposed to protect those creatures that influence destiny. And according to the Speakers this Deidara should die through suicide in a fight, not by her hands. So Chloe had known that Rémy would protect him. And he had known that he was walking straight into a trap.

Sighing Chloe stepped through the hole she had created earlier into the room where the soul was. The little girl was still unconscious as well as the nurses and doctor.

The little human from the Earth was close to dying. Although Chloe would be able to heal her with her magic, she hadn't that much time. The other Operator woman would wake up soon and it wouldn't take Rémy that long to go back here. Chloe couldn't do anything for the human except bringing her somewhere where they could heal her. But first she had to make sure that none of the Writers could track her down.

The girl was changing destiny wherever she was. So the Writers only had to check where on the planet the course was changing in a rapid time and they had her. But Chloe could prevent that; she could place a shield on her so that her actions would firstly look normal to the Writers. She could buy her some time.

Chloe pushed the shirt, which was wet from sweat, from the girl up and gathered a bit of the magic that was floating around in the air into the skin of the girl, mumbling unknown words. When she was done she put her hand away and held it in the air, closing her eyes. Gathering the last strands of magic she could find in the environment she reached out, toward the place she wanted to go to and when she had it she connected the magic in both places and extended it. Immediately the lightning changed into a glowing bright light that formed into a quaver. Taking the girl in her arms Chloe stepped through the light into a room.

The room was still on the same planet, but hundreds of miles away. It was huge and bright because a large window covered a whole wall. In front of the window was a huge desk with lots of papers, books and scrolls on it. Behind the desk sat a woman who had shut her eyes against the bright light. Chloe could hear footsteps coming closer to the door, so she lay down the girl on the ground and stepped back.

"Please take care of her" she said before she reentered the hospital room and closed the portal.

Panting heavily she leaned against the now empty bed. She just had used the last bit of magic in a radius of five kilometers, there was no way Rémy could open a portal that soon.

Smiling Chloe stepped out of the room, and walked happily out of the hospital.

Eve wouldn't be able to lay a single finger on the human girl because she would protect her with all of her power.

And destiny… destiny could kiss her ass.

* * *

**I hope the fight scene was understandable. Next chapter will be told mostly from Rachel's point of view again.**

**Do you know where she currently is?**

**Please please please leave a review and rate, to let me know what you think about it. Criticism is also welcomed as long as it's not mean.**


	7. Chapter 7: Konoha

**I'm so sorry that it took so long to update! I kind of lost my writing motivation shortly…**

**As an apology this chapter is far longer than my usual ones.**

**I also want to thank all the people who reviewed, followed and/or favorite. It always makes me very happy.**

**This chapter changes a lot the view between Rachel and the Operator section. I hope it's not confusing, same goes to the explanation things later.**

**Chapter 7: Konoha**

Waking up I tried carefully to open my eyes. A bright light made me close them instantly again. I blinked several times so that my eyes were slowly adapting to the light. My vision became clearer and I saw a white ceiling, white walls, a monitor, a curtain around my bed and a nurse who smiled at me when she saw that I was waking up.

I was in a hospital.

The memory came back in an instant and it made me slightly gasp. Akatsuki, the ambush, the painful poison, Deidara… More I couldn't remember.

"W-where am I?" I whispered. My throat hurt and I still felt dizzy.

"You're in Konoha's hospital" the nurse said smiling.

I only stared at her. Konoha? What was I doing in Konoha? Where were the Akatsuki?

Confused I tried to sit up, but hissed in pain and fell back weakly. My head span around and for a moment I saw black stars dancing in front of my vision. The nurse walked to the door, saying: "Please don't move, I'll search Lady Shizune."

I didn't really hear her. I only lay there, thinking: I was in Konoha. I was in Naruto, a manga. I had no idea how it had worked, how it was possible, but I was convinced that this wasn't all just an act by now. This was real, like Pain did say.

Bloody hell, what did I get myself just into?

* * *

The secretary came into the room, a small smile on his face. "It seems like Rémy did it" he said. "There are no longer disturbances in the course of destiny."

Eve sighed in relief. It was over, finally. "Good" she said nodding. "Where is Rémy now?"

"He isn't here yet, probably he cleans the place."

"Okay, send him to me as soon as he comes."

"Of course Lady Eve."

* * *

When the door opened, it wasn't only Shizune who came in wearing her medical outfit, but also Tsunade, the fifth Hokage. I couldn't help myself but staring at the Sanin. I loved Tsunade; she was together with Minato and Gaara the best Kage ever! I almost had screamed when I had seen her in the manga the last time, split in two halves.

Tsunade frowned when I didn't stop staring and said with authority in her voice: "My name is Tsunade, one of the three legendary Sanin and Hokage of Konoha. Who are you?"

"R-Rachel Bauer" I muttered, still amazed. Maybe the whole falling-into-a-manga-stuff wasn't that bad after all. I mean, I've met the Akatsuki, Tsunade, Shizune, and was in Konoha right now. Maybe I could eat a cup of ramen with Naruto, staring at clouds with Shikamaru, trying to rip Kakashi's mask off of his face, hugging Akamaru and what else…

"Where do you come from?" Tsunade's harsh voice brought me back into reality.

"A-a small village" I stuttered, looking at the sheet that covered my body nervously. I felt like Hinata. A propos, I had to bring her together with Naruto!

"What's the name of the village? In what country is it?" Tsunade continued asking. I frowned, not sure what to say. Should I tell her the truth? The last time I told someone namely Pain the truth it had brought me in deep trouble. Or maybe it had saved my life, because he probably would have killed me otherwise, as weak as I am. But I didn't want to have any more trouble, so I decided to call her the only Japanese sounding town name that crossed my mind: "I come from Tokyo; it's in Earth Country and not a ninja village." Somehow it was true, because Tokyo was on Earth, just on the planet Earth.

However, Tsunade seemed to buy it. "I see. And how did you come to Konoha?"

I shook my head, only slightly, because it still hurt. "I don't know. I've been on a trip with some friends when we were suddenly attacked. I think I was poisoned and one my friends wanted to bring me into a hospital, but more I don't know." Deidara and Sasori weren't exactly my friends though, but all in all it was near the truth. The question was how I came from Rain Country to Konoha?

"A woman brought you here" Tsunade said, answering my silent question. "She suddenly appeared in my office, leaving you. You were close before dying, a few seconds later and we couldn't have saved you."

I gulped and looked at her shocked. I almost died…

Tsunade sighed. "Okay, I allow you to stay here until you get better. You can stay in an apartment; Shizune will take care of it. But you're not allowed to leave Konoha until I am sure that you're no threat to the village, understood?"

I nodded, still trying to order all the thoughts in my head. What had happened after I was poisoned? Where were Sasori and Deidara? Who was that woman? But whoever she had been, she saved me by bringing me to Konoha. However she had managed it.

* * *

It was half an hour later when the door opened and Rémy entered.

"Rémy" Eve smiled when he bowed slightly. But his exhausted and sad expression led her froze.

"I'm sorry Lady Eve" he whispered. "Chloe appeared; she knocked Mary out and sent me to another dimension before she used all the magic in the environment of that hospital so that I couldn't go back right away. When I arrived the soul was gone."

Her smile faltered bit by bit. She only stared at him, inhaling deeply.

"She used a distraction spell on the soul" she muttered.

Rémy frowned confused.

"Chloe" Eve explained "she must have used the spell so that we can't find out the position of the soul. Because of that we also can't see any more when she disturbs the destiny. Chloe made the soul practically invisible."

Damn her, Eve thought, glaring at the folder that lay in front of her on the desk. It contained information about Chloe, the soul and the whole messy situation. Eve actually had hoped that she could close and pack it away.

With a deep sigh, the head of the Operator section thought quickly about their alternatives. Only one came into her mind… It was risky, but she had no other choice… The soul had to be destroyed.

"Rémy, you can leave now. Please tell my secretary that he should bring me the folders about all the important creatures of the Ninja planet."

Rémy frowned but nodded and left with a bow.

Eve wouldn't give up yet.

* * *

Gazing around, I walked through Konoha. I couldn't help myself but being constantly amazed. Everything still felt like a dream though it wasn't. I was really in Konoha. How many Naruto-fans were dreaming about this every day…?

I stopped when I recognized a certain barbecue restaurant, Choji's favorite one. Noticing my grumbling stomach I entered it with a smile. Luckily Shizune had given me some money when she also had handed me the key to my new apartment.

There weren't many people in restaurant, so I saw them almost instantly. The group of teenagers was sitting around a big desk with a grill in the middle. They were chatting and laughing loudly so that I could hear it through the whole room.

"I really should stop now or I'm going to ruin my figure…"

"Hey Akamaru. Stop eating everything! Seriously, that's enough for three dogs!"

"Just let him, Kiba. I'll order more food. Hey, can we please have the next two pages? Thanks a lot!"

"We'll be broke if you continue like this."

"Yeah, these barbecues are always such a drag…"

I froze in the door frame, staring at them. There they were: Team 10, team 8, and Sakura from team 7. Gulping I took a step forward. My heart was racing like crazy. Although I hated to admit it, right now I felt like a damn fan girl who was going to faint or nosebleed in any second. Looking at the ground but gazing at the rookies through the corner of my eyes I slowly approached their desk. I became more nervous with every step I took, trying to walk as slowly as possible to continue staring at them.

"Hey Sakura" Ino asked her friend. "Do you already know some news about Naruto?" Hinata immediately listened carefully. But Sakura shook her head.

"No, not since he left three weeks ago."

"I-I hope… I hope n-nothing happened to him" Hinata whispered.

"Don't worry, like I know Naruto, he is probably totally fine."

"Ehm… Sorry?" I couldn't believe that I actually gathered enough bravery to address them, but here I was, standing in front of Anime characters, nervous as hell. In a millisecond all eyes were on me.

"Yes, can we help you?" Sakura asked smiling while a waiter brought the food. At least Choji's eyes were off me after that.

Embarrassed I scratched the back of my head, but continued talking before I would lose my bravery: "I only wanted to ask if I could join you? I'm new here and don't know anyone yet." I probably knew more than any other normal person about the ninja world and the rookies, but I wanted to keep it as a secret first.

"Eh, yeah sure" Sakura smiled and she, Ino and Hinata made some space for me to sit down. I sat directly across Shikamaru, Konoha's genius, who was going to lose his sensei to a psychotic killer, and his dad to an ugly looking beast controlled by two insane Uchihas.

"And what's your name?" Ino asked me while gazing at Choji who put one meat piece after another into his mouth.

"Rachel" I answered smiling.

"That's a strange name" Shino said, looking at me through his sun glasses. That guy was still creeping me out a little bit. But he had a point. Rachel wasn't Japanese, maybe I should think of another name for the future.

"Anyway, I'm Sakura Haruno" the pink haired medic said. They all said their names and I did like I heard them for the first time in my life.

"We are all ninjas" Kiba said smirking at me.

"She can see it from your headbands" Shikamaru meant bored.

The Inuzuka glared at him but continued: "Now we're Genin except for Mr. Lazy there, but soon we'll be all Chuunin."

"That's nice. I wish you luck" I said smiling, thinking: It seemed that I've landed in the beginning of the three-years-loop between Naruto's training with Jiraya and Akatsuki's attack on Gaara.

"When you want something to eat you should grab yourself some meat pieces, before Choji eats them all" Ino said, glaring at her teammate.

"No it's okay, I don't eat meat anyway." Trying to hide the fact that I was totally unused to chopsticks I picked up some vegetables instead that was also standing on the desk around the grill.

"How can you not eat meat?" Kiba asked confused, feeding Akamaru with more pieces.

"L-let her Kiba" Hinata muttered. "It's her choice."

"Yes, not everyone is like you" Shino added which made Kiba grumble. I just smiled, happy for once. We sat together until the sun disappeared and enjoyed being together, talking, laughing, and eating. I quickly forgot that I've been kidnapped and almost died, I forgot that I've actually came from another world, I forgot that they were only characters. I only wanted this evening to last forever, but sometime we stood up, paid and walked out. Saying goodbye to the others I walked home to the apartment Tsunade gave to me.

I was floating on cloud seven by now. Humming and smiling happily, I locked the door and lay down on the bed, still with my clothes on. Soon I've drifted off into sleep.

* * *

After receiving the files about every important creature on the ninja planet that had an influence on the destiny, Eve looked through it carefully. When they weren't able to follow the soul anymore because of the spell, someone else had to find it, someone, who had experience in it, who could be interested in a deal...

Eve knew that her plan was risky though. To gain the person's interest they might have to slip out information about the knowledge of the girl and about the Guardians. They had to make a deal. It was the only possibility Eve saw in the moment how to stop the oncoming catastrophe. But for destiny's sake, they had to try it.

Eve was almost at the middle of the pile of files when she found something, or rather someone. She stopped flipping pages and read the information carefully. She smiled. Yes, that was the perfect creature. He would find the soul, so that they would only have to follow his tracks to find her too.

Smiling happily she called for Rémy.

* * *

The next day I slept until midday. I had no idea that I've been that exhausted. Still yawing I closed the door of my apartment and made my way to the busy streets to find something to eat.

Smiling I walked in a tea house and sat down, ordering some Japanese food I've never heard about before – but it was great and delicious! Nipping at my tea I gazed around when suddenly a woman plopped down on the chair across to me. I looked up from my cup frowning. I didn't know that the inhabitants of Konoha were so unfriendly to just sit down without even asking… but then the woman who had black long hair, greyish blue eyes and who wore a white dress; spoke: "Rachel Bauer, I have to talk with you."

I almost spilled my tea in surprise and looked at her shocked and confused. Why did she know my name?! Was she from the Akatsuki?! Before I could ask she continued:

"My name is Chloe and I'm the reason why you are here."

I remembered Tsunade's words; according to her someone brought me into the Hokage's office, a woman to be exact. "You saved me" I said, still staring at her. "I was poisoned but you took me to Konoha and saved my life."

She nodded. "That's correct, but I actually meant something else. I'm also the reason why you're in that universe."

"W-what?" I didn't understand anything. The woman, Chloe, sighed.

And then she told me something that would be an awesome basis of a fantasy novel: An endless space called universe, with thousands of smaller spaces and planets. Magic that held it all together and connected it, destiny that foresees our course and decides our future. And the Operators who make sure that everything will happen like destiny wants it.

Chloe told me about the destiny of that world, the Ninja world. She said that the eye of the moon plan would be successful, and that Madara would win. That it all had happened before but Chloe turned back the time and created that portal which had sucked me in.

She also told me about what had happened in the hospital and that the Guardians wanted to kill me because I was changing the course of destiny.

"So, this is like Narnia? And instead of a wardrobe it was a mysterious light?" I asked dumbfounded. A few days ago in another world I would have laughed at her, but now… After all I really _was_ in the Naruto universe.

Chloe smiled softly. "The wardrobe was kind of a portal, yes."

I stared at her, my mouth hung slightly open. "Wait... Narnia… the books from C.S. Lewis, and the movies, it all really had happened?"

She only nodded.

"Holy freak…"

"A lot of planets do exist in the Universe" Chloe explained. "Some of them are similar to your world, others completely different. Sometimes some magic leeks from one planet to another one. You have to know that it kind of saves power but also information. When a string of magic touches you, it copies some of your knowledge and power, you don't even feel it. But some creatures are different. When they are touched, it could happen that they gain a little sight into the knowledge the magic string collected. It happened with the author of the Narnia books and the creator of Naruto. What you know as a manga had happened on the planet before I turned back the time. It doesn't mean that the author gained all knowledge about the events from the string of magic though. Some things he certainly came up with, some things he changed because he didn't like it."

"Wow…" was the only thing I said to that. That was all just… unbelievable. But in the same time it made sense somehow.

"You said earlier that some spaces are connected with each other and when one space ends, the other could too." Chloe nodded and I continued nervously: "Are our spaces connected, I mean the Ninja planet and Earth?" That would mean that when Madara would win our planet could end too!

Chloe sighed deeply. "Yes, your spaces are connected. There are signs that your world will end too, but it's not sure yet. Even if, it also could be that your world ends a few decades later, but it also could be that it happens a few years after Madara won."

Screw the Mayas; this was a totally new end-of-the-world-theory. Who would ever have thought that our world would end because of a red eyed manga character?

"But why did you pick up me for changing destiny?"

"Every human who was reading the last manga chapter at that moment could have been sucked in, but the magic was near your house the greatest and so I created the portal there. Rachel, you have to know that you have a choice whether you want to stay here or not."

I only stared at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I sent you into this world; I can also send you back again. When you want this, the Guardians will stop following you because you won't disturb destiny any longer and your life will be save. They'll fix the mistakes; maybe Eve will even pardon me."

"What if I stay here?"

"Then your life will be always in danger, the Guardians are going to try to kill you. You have important knowledge about the future, if it leaks out not only the Akatsuki would want you. You could die or being tortured" she said softly.

"But if I go this world will be caught under the Genjutsu, right? And my world could also end?"

She nodded with a serious expression. "Yes. The Guardians will take care that Madara is going to win."

I hold my head in my hands. Awesome, what should I chose? Of course my morality said that I should stay here and save the world. But I wasn't a hero. I wasn't strong compared to all the ninjas and magic using Operators. Maybe I should tell Tsunade the truth, she could protect me. On the other hand, she could also throw me into prison because she could believe I was a spy regarding the valuable information I have. Or she could lock me in so that the Akatsuki won't get me. What should I just do?

"Can't you just bring another _creature_ into that world, someone who is braver than me?"

But she shook her head. "I know it's a hard decision. And I'm sorry that I dragged you into this mess. If I would have to make that decision again, I guess I would obey Eve. It was a foolish thing that I did, reckless, but it happened, you're here and I will do everything I can to keep you alive. Sadly I can't be with you the whole time because the writers can detect me when I stay in one place too long. But when you decide to go, I don't think I'd danger the life of another soul again."

I nodded. I still believed that she did a brave thing though. But she should have taken someone else to that universe, someone with more guts and fighting abilities. I mean of course I could do Jiu-Jitsu, but even against a Genin Naruto I was helpless and out of my league.

"I'll give you some time to choose your answer" Chloe said and stood up from her seat. "I'll come again in three hours to that tea house. Be there please." And with that she just disappeared.

* * *

Rémy only frowned after hearing Lady Eve's plan. "But Lady Eve, are you sure about it?"

Eve sighed and shook her head slightly. "No, I'm absolute not sure. But what choice do we have? We can't track the creature down and we don't know where it is. We have nothing!"

"So, I'm going to tell him the truth?"

"No. Just a tiny bit of it so that he makes the deal. I don't like the idea of telling someone important information about us that should be a secret either. And I also don't want to lead him to such a source of knowledge. But we have no choice" she repeated sadly.

Rémy nodded. He turned around, reached toward the place where he wanted to go to, and created a portal with the magic around him. Through the portal he could see a dim lit room. Taking a deep breath he stepped through it and closed the portal. A blink of an eye later a sharp blade was pressed against his throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Lord Orochimaru's hideout? Speak quick before I slid through your throat" a cold voice behind him said.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. When the idea of the portals and the different universes came in my mind I had to think about Narnia immediately. And don't worry, Akatsuki will show up again in every case. But first comes pedo-snake.**


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, guys! You're really motivating me to keep writing this story though the updates need some time.**

End of the last chapter:

_"Who are you and what are you doing in Lord Orochimaru's hideout? Speak quick before I slid through your throat" a cold voice behind him said._

**Chapter 8: Decisions**

"My name's Rémy and I want to talk to your master, Orochimaru" the Guardian answered calmly. His gaze wandered to the end of the dim lit room, the part that was completely covered in shadows. A slight hissing was heard from that corner, yellow eyes gleamed through the darkness.

"Kabuto, please let our guest speak" Orochimaru said and two candles at each side of his snake throne inflamed, revealing his pale snake-like features and his smirk.

Kabuto stepped back, the kunai still in his hand, gazing at the intruder suspiciously.

Rémy stepped in front of the throne, looking directly into the eyes of the Sanin.

"I'm here because I want to make you an offer-" He interrupted himself though as Orochimaru just hold up a hand to stop him.

"I'd like to know first who exactly you are, and how you managed to sneak into my hideout without me noticing it?" He looked at the Operator curiously.

"I only can tell you that I'm not a ninja; I'm not even from this world. The way I came here was through a portal I had created." Orochimaru looked up; his eyes grew slightly wider at his words. "What do you mean from another world?"

"This world is not the only one. There are hundreds of others that exist parallel to that one. A few days ago someone from another world appeared in this one. The girl knows information about you, your assistant, your enemies; everyone. She knows the past and future of that world. If you find her, she can help you gaining knowledge no one else has…" Rémy repeated what he had gone through with Eve. But he didn't like it one bit. It felt so wrong. One of the Guardian's rules was to never speak to creatures about the universe unless they already knew it. Rémy was acting against the rules right now! He knew of course the reasons why Eve sent him to Orochimaru. He also knew that the Sanin was probably the best choice to catch the soul.

But it still felt wrong…

"How do we know that you are not lying?" Kabuto asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. Rémy turned his head a bit to look at him coldly. "You don't know it now. But you'll see that I'm right if you'll question the girl." If anything would go after plan though he'd never manage to question the soul. Before that would happen, the Operators would interfere and kill or capture the soul back. Maybe Eve would even gain the permission to manipulate the Sanin and his right hand so that they wouldn't remember their conversation afterwards. But what if it wouldn't go after plan? Since Chloe had messed around with the course of Destiny, since that soul had appeared, nothing went after plan! What if Orochimaru would gain fatal knowledge? What if something unexpected would happen that they oversaw during the whole time?

The Sanin's voice interrupted his thoughts as he spoke: "Where is that girl now?" He was very interested in the offer; Rémy could see that in the yellow shining eyes. He would track the soul down. Like Eve had wanted it.

"We don't know. But you should hurry because the Akatsuki is also on her trail." The Sanin hissed at the name, his eyes narrowing.

"My old friends do also now about her then? That's unfortunate…"

"Did you tell them the same things you're telling us now?" Kabuto asked with a threatening voice. That time Rémy didn't even bother to turn around. "No, they found the girl that's why they know."

"But what do you have from all this?" The medic asked again. "What gain do you have?"

"We want her death. That's all."

The Sanin thought for a moment and nodded. "I agree at the deal. We track her down, interrogate and kill her afterwards."

Rémy nodded. "Good, but I want to be present when you finish her, to be sure."

"Of course, Rémy." The Sanin hissed smirking.

The Operator described the creature quickly to the Sanin and turned around to walk out of the room. Before Kabuto could follow him he created a portal and stepped through it directly into Eve's office.

"It's done, Lady Eve" he reported with a blank face.

She smiled and nodded at him proudly. "Good work, Rémy."

But inside he felt like he just had committed the biggest betrayal in the history of Universe.

* * *

When I stepped out of the tea shop my mind was spinning from all the information and I felt a headache forming itself in the back of my head.

This was probably the hardest decision in my life I had to make. Either I'd stay here and probably die or I'd leave like a coward and let this world die – and maybe also my own one.

What should I do?

Groaning I ran a hand through my hair and walked down the street. The sun shone, it was warm, the birds were singing, kids were playing, the adults chatting…

I just wanted to run away. This was absolutely not how I had imagined being in Naruto universe. When I had dreamed now or then to come here, I always thought about meeting as many favorite characters as possible, having fun with them, training to become a ninja, having some adventures. But not being chased, almost killed, and having the fate of the world in my hands! Was this how a hero must feel? If so, it sucked. No wonder that so many people preferred to join the bad side. But I couldn't do this. I wouldn't survive a second on the bad side.

I sighed again, lost in my depressing thoughts, when I noticed three very familiar persons walking toward me. They didn't look at me of course, but my eyes observed them while my steps became slower and slower.

"Ah, that mission was exhausting. I'm all sweaty and dirty" a girl who walked in the middle of the group said and stretched herself. She had two brown hair buns, and a large scroll was placed on her back.

"Yes, but it was a good exercise" a youth with long brown hair and white eyes said.

"I totally agree with Neji!" yelled a black haired guy with extremely thick eye brows, who was wearing a green spandex suit. "This mission was perfect to fuel our power of youth and to become stronger!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I need a nice hot bath first. What about you guys?"

"No way! I'm still bursting with energy and have to complete my daily training!" Rock Lee, Konoha's green beast, exclaimed and walked off waving.

Neji though nodded.

I stared at him. He was alive! Of course, after all I entered the story while Naruto was training with- My eyes went wide. Jiraya was also still alive! And Asuma! And the whole bunch of Akatsuki!

I felt like a complete idiot that this just entered my mind now. I always had complained that some of the best characters had to die, and now I had the chance to change it!

By now Neji had noticed my stare and gazed back at me, a frown upon his face. Fast I looked away, but quickly gazed back when they had passed me.

I couldn't just let him die, could I? He was too awesome to die! But should I really risk my life for him?

Yes, my heart told me. My mind pointed out that I could die before I got the chance to change anything. And then it would be all a complete waste.

Should I really try to play the hero? I would have to wait three years until Naruto would come back. In this time I could easily die a billion times.

But I knew that if I would come home now, knowing that this was all real, and seeing just one picture of the pierced Neji, or how Jiraya sacrificed himself to find out Pain's secret, or how Itachi slid down the wall after smiling at his brother, or Shikamaru screaming: "Asuma!", I knew that I'd blame myself for their deaths and suffer the whole time and cursing myself for being such a coward.

Taking a deep breath I looked around. I had walked to a training ground I noticed now. It was a clearing, with logs for target practice. Tracks of kunais and shuriken were all over the field and the logs.

Amazed like a kid I walked to the logs, traced my fingers along the cuts, and slid down, leaning with my back against the wood.

Lost in thought I picked up a handful of grass and threw one by one every blade of grass away, murmuring every time: "I should try to save the world, I should return home, I should try to save the world, I should return home, I should try to save the world, I should return home…"

Throwing away the last blade of grass I landed by "I should return home." Not liking the result I ripped out some others and started the whole thing again.

* * *

I didn't even notice how much time I spent sitting on that field, ripping out grass, making the kind of argumentation I had done when I had tried to convince myself that I wasn't in the Naruto world.

Coming finally to a decision I stood up stretching my arching body and decided to walk back into the village to find something to eat. I just made some steps when suddenly a voice behind me called my name. I turned around surprised and saw that there was a cloaked person standing. I couldn't see the person's face because it was covered with a hood, but the male voice sounded familiar to me.

"Yes?" I asked slowly, trying to take a glance at the person's face. "Who is asking?"

"If what that man said is true, you should know me" the person said and pulled the hood back.

I froze in shock recognizing him immediately. The silver hair, the glasses he pushed up his nose, the cruel smirk on his lips…

Kabuto! A version of Orochimaru that was far worse than his master.

"I see… you really seem to know me. Interesting, so he told the truth" Kabuto said still smirking.

I had no idea what he was talking about but didn't want to find it out. I screamed mentally at my legs to move and they did, I turned around but didn't even take the second step when something hit the back of my head and I blacked out.

* * *

Rémy sat on a rock on the Ape's planet, disguised as a bird and looked at a group of an Ape clan that was resting in the shadows of high trees. Some were sitting in the trees, looking out for enemies and danger.

The Operator bird hopped up and down, asking himself if that what he had done was really right. Lady Eve thought so… but why did it feel so wrong then?

Also he didn't like the idea anymore that the soul from the Earth planet would be killed, just because it could be that she crossed Destiny's plans. She was innocent, so pure… Rémy had seen it in the hospital. Chloe had been right; he had hesitated when he should have killed her. And he couldn't deny it that deep inside his heart he thought that what Chloe was doing was actually right, and that Eve was wrong.

Taking a deep breath he sighed. He had to do something to prevent the upcoming events…

Rémy opened a portal and the bird hopped inside just to come out in his human form again. The Operator stood at the beginning of a cliff. He heard the roaring of the ocean and the water clashing against the rocks. But the most amazing thing was the sky: It was colored in the clearest red, orange, yellow, blue and slight purple he had ever seen. The huge ball of the sun was about to set and it seemed like the sun and the whole sky with it was on fire.

Rémy forced his gaze away from the beautiful sight and looked down at the small figure that sat at the edge of the cliff, staring up into the sky. The Operator smiled and walked to the person, sitting down next to her.

"I wasn't sure you'd be here, Chloe" he said.

"Well I wasn't sure if I should come, knowing that you know that this is my favorite spot." She sighed. "But I couldn't resist watching at that wonderful sunset. Anyway, you're alone I see. Why did you come?"

He shifted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact. "Chloe, I think I made a terrible mistake."

* * *

When Chloe opened the door of the bar the room was very crowded. The people – ninjas and civilians – were laughing, playing, drinking and eating. But she only cared for two persons who were sitting at a desk a bit offsite. She stepped closer to them just when the huger of the cloaked men stood up.

"I'll buy some more sake bottles and look around if there's a girl drunk enough to start something with me."

Without waiting for a response he walked away and Chloe slid on the small bench opposite to the other cloaked figure.

"Itachi Uchiha, I have to talk to you." Just as she had said his name a kunai was pressed against her thigh and red eyes watched her coldly.

She just smiled and put her hands on the desk to show him that she was unarmed. "I'm not here as your enemy, but I have to tell you something important. It's about that girl with the amount of knowledge you had captured some time ago. I might know where she is."

* * *

**Don't forget to review and rate please!**


	9. Chapter 9: The hideout of the snake

**Thank you to all the people who read/follow/favorite/review that story. I know it's been over a month since I last updated and I'm really sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 9: The hideout of the snake**

I was carried by someone. Strong arms made sure that I didn't fall to the ground. We moved in a quick pace. When I tried to open my eyes I could only see a blurry mix of colors without any shape. A voice whispered into my ear. "I'm interested to see what else you know little girl but we'll see that soon enough. Lord Orochimaru is already waiting for you."

I had no idea what he was talking about and who that Orochimaru was. I just hoped that he could bring me out of this constant state of dizziness. And then the darkness got a hold of me again and pulled me into the nothingness.

* * *

I was moved, to another pair of arms. "Bring her into the cell."

I tried to fight against the upcoming darkness, tried to fight against falling unconscious again.

"I wonder what Lord Orochimaru wants from her; she doesn't seem to be special."

"Who knows…? But she must be important when Kabuto took her in person."

Orochimaru, Kabuto… where did I know these names from? I cracked an eye open while the two were still talking. First I only saw again that blurry of colors, but this time I stared so long until my eyes started to hurt and my vision became clearer. I could see that we were in a corridor; only dim light from candles lit the walls which were bronze with weird designs. It all was somehow familiar to me. Unnoticed from the two men who wore both black ropes with lilac giant straw bells I continued staring at the patterns on the wall, forcing my brain to stay awake and to think.

"When do you think does Lord Orochimaru come home?"

"I have no idea. But I guess soon seeing that this girl is so important to him."

Then it finally hit me. Orochimaru, the creepy snake Sanin… Kabuto, his creepier assistant who had kidnapped me… I was in their hideout… Shit!

I had to get away, as fast as possible, before that creep would come to the hideout!

"Hey, I think that this girl is awake" the man that didn't carry me said suddenly and they stopped. In this moment I started to trash and kick around as hard as I could and with a curse he really let me fall to the ground. I stood up quickly despite my dizziness that still wasn't completely gone and was about to run away when the man grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Not so fast little girl. You've got a meeting with Lord Orochimaru; you won't be able to run away from here."

They continued walking and dragged me with them through the hallways. I tried to remember where we were going and luckily it always seemed to go straight ahead. I just hoped that this fact hadn't changed since we came through the entrance so that I could find my way back later.

I didn't struggle when they dragged me away and let my head hung down like in defeat. The grip around my arm loosened slightly, they thought I would have surrended.

Of course I knew that I only had one chance if I wanted to escape. They were ninjas after all according to their sound headbands. My only advantage was the moment of surprise and the fact that they didn't know that I could fight too.

I steadied my breath and prayed to no one in particular that this was going to work when I turned around, freeing my arm from the man's grip, and hit him straight on the throat. Out of reflex he pulled his head away but I quickly placed my foot behind his, causing him to fall. With my foot I hit his face to make sure that he won't stand up right away before I turned around to the other one who had pulled out a kunai. But before he could do something ninja-like I kicked his knee and hit the kunai out of his hand. I could see the surprise in his face when I hit with my palm directly onto his ear, forcing him onto his knees in pain and from lack of orientation.

Without looking back and leaving the two confused men on the ground I started running down the hall.

I expected every second that one of the men would appear in front of me, or that snakes would attack me, or that I'd stumble into Orochimaru after the next corner.

I was sure that I already had passed the spot where I've woken up the last time when a door to my right side opened slightly. I stared at it in shock, unable to stop and hide in time. So I quickened my pace and tried to run past the door before the person would come out, see me and be able to react.

I managed to run past the door and already thought I would make it, when I was jerked back and slammed against the wall. I was too surprised to even shriek, the back of my head hurt from the impact and my heart was racing. But I didn't really notice any of it when I saw _who_ was holding me, pressing his upper arm against my throat painfully and staring at me with cold unemotional eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha.

I completely had forgotten that he also had to be in the hideout.

We stared at each other for some seconds, his bloody Sharingan looked me over and I couldn't help but staring right back into his powerful eyes. I knew I shouldn't do that, I knew I should avoid eye contact instead, and at least try fighting against him, but my body was numb, my fighting spirit gone and all I could do was staring into his eyes.

"Sasuke, I see you caught the little bitch" the man who had carried me into the hideout said as he and his partner approached us, glaring at me.

"Hn. Just take care that she won't run through the base again" he said slightly annoyed and put the arm away from my throat just to push me toward my captors.

"Of course" the other man said and they grabbed my arms in a tight grip.

Every hope of escaping was gone, I just felt hollow and numb, like this didn't happen to me right now, like this was all just a bad dream I would wake up from every minute. It was like a theatre I was watching without having the chance of interfering.

Suddenly a bright blinding light appeared out of nowhere and forced me to close my eyes. I felt the hands that had grabbed me disappearing; next I heard something being slashed and then a gargling noise.

Reopening my eyes the first thing I saw was a black coat with red clouds on it, that belonged to a massive figure standing in front of me with a huge sword in his hand. Kisame.

The two men from before were lying at my side, blood was pouring out of their corpses from deep gashes. I quickly turned my eyes away in disgust and horror, noticing Chloe who was standing by my side, nodding at me with a slight smile when our eyes met.

"Brother…" I heard Sasuke say in deep hatred and anger. I looked past Kisame and saw the Uchiha brothers standing merely inches away from each other. Too quick for my eyes to follow Sasuke charged at Itachi. I saw the reflection of his drawn out sword, but Itachi dodged and grabbed somehow Sasuke's collar, throwing him a few meters down the hallway.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but this isn't the right time for our match" Itachi said and walked to us.

"We should go now" Chloe said from my side and again the bright light appeared, but this time I noticed that it was formed like a door and as I stared inside of it I could see a dark raining sky.

All four of us went through the portal; the last thing I saw was how Sasuke rose to his feet again with fury in his eyes. Then in the next second we stood in front of the gates of Amegakure. I could see the highest tower from here, and rain drops fell down on us when we entered the village. Itachi and Kisame led the way while Chloe and I followed them.

My brain still didn't register completely what just had happened, and only slowly the message was sinking into me that I was saved from Orochimaru and his cruel probably upcoming experiments and interrogations. And even if I was with the Akatsuki again, it was my personal better choice.

"What's your answer Rachel?" Chloe suddenly asked me with a quiet voice. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"In the teahouse I gave you the choice either to send you back or to let you stay here. What's the result of it?"

I looked down at my feet. Back there on the training field I wanted to stay here, trying to save the world. But then I was kidnapped my Kabuto and almost became the new test subject of pedo-snake. I almost died, or worse. But still… I couldn't leave like this.

"I stay" I answered also quietly. Chloe smiled slightly. She still wore the white dress that wasn't affected at all by dust or dirt; instead it looked like it came right out of the washing machine.

"Don't worry, I'll take care that you'll be safe" she said still with a small smile on her face.

Doubting I looked up at the highest tower. How could one be safe with the Akatsuki?

"Why didn't you bring me back to Konoha?"

"It's because if you want to change the fate of the world, you have to start changing the hearts of the Akatsuki. In Konoha you won't be able to do much and even though you'll save some people the outcome could still be the same."

I nodded slightly as I thought I understood her. The Akatsuki were the main villains in the manga, they collected the bijuus and attacked everybody, and they led the world to the fourth ninja war. It seemed legit that I had to stop them first, the question was just how to do that. They were hardcore criminals, except for Itachi maybe, but even he was a killer. And although some of the members changed shortly before their deaths and passed their trust to other characters, I wasn't sure if I could do that.

But I had to try it, for the sake of this world.

Konan was already awaiting us at the foot of Pain's tower. "Pain wants to see you both" she said looking at me and Chloe. We nodded and followed her, Chloe with a complete blank poker face, I nervous as Hell.

Konan led us into the room with the big window that connected the room with the giant tongue. Pain stood in front of the window, looking at us with an icy cold stare that made me gulp and shiver in fear. I couldn't stand his stare so I avoided it by looking at my feet.

"What is the meaning of all this?" he asked and his voice was thick with authority, coldness and the promise to kill us when we wouldn't answer him. I really wanted to run out of the room screaming by now but I stayed by Chloe's side silently while she spoke.

She explained to him the same facts she had explained to me, except that Madara was going to destroy the world. She told him also why I knew so much, and that because of the manga I knew almost everything about the most important ninjas, and of course that I knew the future of that world.

"I'm here because I want to make you an offer. The Guardians are still hunting Rachel down and want that everything is going to happen like they foresaw it. This also means your death and Akatsuki's failure. Only Rachel can prevent that from happening but I can't fully protect her, you on the other side can. Take care of her and hide her from the Guardians, then she'll tell you everything you want to know and help you achieving your goal." I frowned at that because it sounded like I should help them killing off all Jinchurikis and take over the world, but I remained silent. I had to trust Chloe on that.

"Why should I make a deal with you?" Pain asked and his voice again sent me shivers down my spine. "I don't know you or if I can trust you."

"That's true, but I assure you that I am on your side with that. In the case that you won't agree though I'll create a portal and you won't see Rachel ever again. My magic is on a completely different level than your skills, Nagato; it's not that I need your help under all circumstances."

The air in the room went colder after she said that and I felt the killing aura coming from Pain. The pure amount of power in it let my body tremble in fear and fright. A moment later though the aura was gone and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Good, I agree on the deal" Pain said completely calm again. "But as soon as the girl won't be useful anymore she'll die."

"That won't happen" Chloe replied calmly, while I grew more worried with every word they spoke. Maybe it hadn't been such a brilliant idea to join the Akatsuki, but it was too late for changing my opinion now.

* * *

Eve sat at her desk, her hands gripped the edge of the table and she bit her lips to prevent her from screaming out in anger. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes trying to calm herself down.

She just had received the message that the last try on getting that soul back had been a fail too. The creature had been taken by Chloe and two of the Akatsuki before Rémy had arrived at the hideout.

Everything had been without success, again.

Eve had no idea what she should do next. And in the meantime destiny changed its course farther and farther away from its original one. All because of that spontaneous stupid action of Chloe!

Eve tasted blood that came out of her lips from biting down too hard. It was desperate. No matter what they tried to bring that soul back it didn't work.

The door opened and her secretary came in without saying a word and placed an envelope on her desk. Silently he left her office again.

Eve knew the meaning of the letter. With a sigh she took and opened it. Reading the letter inside, she narrowed her eyes.

"_The Guard had decided to set up a meeting of the five section heads to discuss the ongoing of the current soul-changing-destiny-case. Please assemble in five minutes in the meeting room."_

* * *

**I hope you liked it even if I think that this wasn't one of my best chapters.**_  
_

**The next chapter will be about Rachel's time in Akatsuki.**

**Don't forget to rate&review please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Training

**I'm so happy that you like the fantasy influences and the whole Universe and Guardians thing so much! It really means a lot to me. Thank you also for the reviews, I'm really happy every time I receive**** one**** :).**_**  
**_

**Chapter 10: Training**

Five minutes later Eve walked into the meeting room. The other leaders of the sections were already there: Olaf, who was the top of the Writers. His grey long beard was like usually bound together in the end; his blue narrowed eyes were watching Eve when she entered. Without giving him further attention Eve sat down next to Alice, the only other woman who had silver long hair and wore a grey dress. Her green eyes were constantly watching the other leaders but her face was completely blank like always. On Eve's other sight was Reuben sitting, the head of the Speakers. He wore a long dark blue cloak, his black hair fell down on his shoulders and he gazed through the room with slight arrogance.

On the other side of the table, next to Olaf, was Ramon sitting who was watching Eve with a small smile since she had entered. He also wore a cloak but a black one; and its hoodie covered half of his face. His long thin fingers lay calmly on the table. Ignoring him Eve looked toward the entrance until the Guard entered. He never really judged, he just listened to their decisions and decided his own upon them.

The Guard nodded at each of them, his wrinkle covered face looked calm and unreadable. His yellow eyes gazed from one Leader to the next before he sat down.

"I invited all of you here because we have a problem. I'm sure that all of you already heard it: The destiny of one of the planets, the ninja planet, was thrown out of its course by one of us, a Guardian. The time was turned back and the soul of another planet was sent through a portal without our agreement. I would like to hear your opinions of what we should do next.

Eve, please begin."

The Operator leader nodded at the Guard and faced her colleagues. "As the Speakers had foreseen it, the ninja world has to end. That's Destiny's will, but one Guardian-"

"…who is in your Operator team, or at least was it", Olaf said smirking slightly.

Eve ignored him and continued: "Like I said, one Guardian acted against the rules and against Destiny. We have to find both, the soul and the traitor; to get them out of Destiny's way and so stop the damage before it will be too late."

"Your team of Operators already tried to find them, but didn't succeed. How long do you want to continue these ridiculous attempts of trying to fix the mistakes which one of your best workers had done? You failed, Eve, that's obvious." Olaf looked into the round with a winning smile. "I say that someone else should lead the search after the soul and Chloe."

"And who would that be?" Eve asked with obvious anger in her voice while she glared at Olaf. Of course she already knew the answer.

"I of course. My section is specialized in finding souls and that's what we will do."

"It seems like you already decided what shall happen with the soul and Chloe" Alice said calmly.

"Of course, we have to get them out of the way before they'll do more damage" Ramon said looking at Alice with his black eyes.

Alice stared right back. "You mean, before they'll prevent more souls to die and come to your section?"

Reuben smirked and nodded.

"Eve said that what the soul and Chloe are doing is wrong because the Speakers had seen the end of the world in one prophecy. But what if Destiny changed its course? Isn't it strange that the Operators had failed at every attempt to righting it?"

"No, not really" Olaf said with a chuckle but Alice ignored him.

"The magic in the Universe is constantly changing and takes the whole time new forms. Who says that that Destiny can't change?"

"So you're saying that the prophecy we Speakers had made was wrong?" Reuben asked with a slight growl.

"No, all I say is that we shouldn't get them out of the way just now but watch how their actions will affect the future."

"That's impossible" Eve said immediately. "You all know what happened the last time we just watched without acting. The Universe nearly fell apart, most of the planets had died, and the magic had almost disappeared. It was a catastrophe, that's why we decided that the Guardians should lead the Destiny to its rightful course!" From the corner of her eyes Eve glared at the other woman with narrowed eyes. How could she even say that? But compared to Eve Alice hadn't witnessed this catastrophe, she hadn't even existed then.

"Maybe Alice isn't completely wrong…" Reuben said slowly. "Eve is right, we don't know what would happen if we let the soul act. But who says that it's going to be bad? After all we're supporting here the fall of a planet, and we know that the ninja planet is bound to the earth planet so there is a high possibility that this planet will die too. The earth planet on the other hand is also bound to several planets."

"What do you want to tell us with that?" Ramon asked as he didn't have anything against it if all of those planets would end, because that would mean that he would get a lot of interesting souls he could study to pass the time and to increase his and the other Guardian's knowledge about the Universe.

"I want to say, that if we continue on destroying the ninja planet, this action could cause the end of several others. Maybe Alice is right and Destiny changed its course, maybe it wants to avert just that. And when we let the soul act on its own, then maybe none of the planets is going to die."

That's how the discussion went on for the next few hours. Olaf just wanted to take Eve's leadership in that case and of course wanted to get the soul and Chloe out of the way, like Eve and Ramon did. The latter only wanted to make sure to get the deaths that had been originally already his before this Chloe had turned back time and forcefully removed them from his section and care.

Reuben and Alice on the other hand wanted to take the risk and see what would happen if the soul would try to save the ninja world.

The Leaders didn't come to an agreement so that in the end the Guard had to solve this by telling them his own opinion he had made by listening to their argumentations.

"I think that we can't focus all of our attention on the ninja planet, we also have other duties. That's why I call back most of the Operators." Olaf smirked at that but was disappointed with the next words. "Only one pair of Writers will try to find the location of the soul and will watch constantly the course that Destiny takes. Chloe knows our moves too well; I don't think we're going to find her. When you find the soul, watch her, but don't act. Reuben, I want that one of your Speakers goes into trance and tries to find out whether the course of Destiny regarding the ninja planet had changed." Reuben nodded.

"When the signs turn bad, we will act but until then we'll only watch. That is my decision."

* * *

My time in Akatsuki was led by a very strict daily routine. I was woken up early, and I mean really early, at least it was for me. Tired as hell I breakfasted before I went to training.

Yes, training. Apparently Pain had decided that I should be trained at least a little so that I wouldn't be completely helpless when someone (aka Guardians or Orochimaru or other random ninjas) would attack me. I appreciated it although the training didn't include awesome ninja techniques like running up a tree or walking on water. But Konan told me that depending on how fast I would make progress there was a slight chance that they might teach me some ninja techniques.

In my first training session I walked with Itachi to a big underground room, the training hall apparently.

Itachi guided me to the middle of the room before he said: "According to what you told Leader-sama, you can already do some taijutsu. This training has the purpose on increasing it. That's why I am going to attack you, and you have to defend yourself with your skills."

I stared at him, frowning slightly. Defend me from Itachi Uchiha?

"I won't use any chakra for this. This means no ninjutsu, genjutsu or Sharingan" he explained but I still had to gulp. I just was glad that he would attack me on my level so that I had at least a very tiny slight chance to keep up with him.

"Ready?" he asked with a blank expression. I nodded while in my mind I shook my head. Nervously I made two steps backward and went into battle stance.

Even though I was kind of prepared that he was going to attack, and even though he really restrained his power, I was barely able to dodge his hand away as he was about to hit me in the chest. My eyes were only on the Uchiha, my heart beat loudly and I soon started to pant heavily. I backed away the whole time, but Itachi followed instantly. He gave me no space to calm down or to take a breath.

I got more and more exhausted and when I wasn't able to dodge one of Itachi's attacks he didn't stop but punched me hardly and soon several parts of my body hurt.

But I still did my best until I came close enough to grab his cloak. He was about to grab my hand but I let myself fall backward and threw him over my fallen body without letting go of him. Itachi landed on his side but before he could free himself from my grip I stood up and aimed at his throat. In the last second he grabbed my hand. Panting heavily I knelt beside him, looking down at him with sweat running down my face. His expression was still as emotionless as in the beginning of the training.

Itachi nodded shortly at me, I don't know if this was a nod of approval or a sign that the training session was finished for today. However, he let go of my hand and stood up elegantly while I scrambled up on my feet.

"Follow me." I did like he said and followed him out of the room until we arrived at the eating room which contained a big table in the middle and a small kitchen. I let my tired body fall into one of the chairs. If I should have guessed I would have said that it was the end of the day by now, or at least afternoon but actually it only was only noon.

"You really did exhaust her Itachi" Kisame who sat across from me said with a big grin. "Do you really think she can continue training after eating without collapsing?"

I looked up shocked. More training, are they kidding me? I was done for today!

Without a word Itachi placed a cup with ramen and a bottle of water in front of me. Sighing I started to eat and to drink. I haven't realized until now how hungry and thirsty the training had made me.

After the meal Kisame took me back to the training room. He placed a dummy at the end of the room, and told me to stand one meter in front of the target puppet. Kisame then gave me one of the weapon pouches with kunais in it.

"This training contains target practice. You're going to try to hit the target, when you manage to hit the inner ring five times after another, you can take one step back, and repeat it. Clear?"

I sighed and nodded, removing one of the kunais. Weighting it in my hand I threw it clumsy. And it hit! Okay, I only was a meter away, but still…

I repeated it five times and hit every time the inner ring. Kisame nodded and I took a step back and repeated it.

It didn't take so many steps back though until it became more and more difficult to hit the target, yet alone the dummy. But I tried it again and again even though I cut into my hand several times and my tired body was still arching from Itachi's hits.

Soon Kisame left me and I practiced alone for the rest of the day until the shark man came back and without a word placed the dummy and the weapon pouch away after marking the spot where I stood. It wasn't even near the middle of the room. He then led me upstairs to Kakuzu's room so that he could treat my bleeding hands.

After taking a shower I ate again and was about to leave to take some sleep finally, when Itachi stopped me by saying: "Before you go to bed, you'll do pushups and sit-ups for one hour."

Muttering: "Are you trying to kill me?" under my breath I fled from the kitchen before they could think about something else for me to do.

* * *

The next five days were the same except that instead of Itachi doing the taijutsu practice, Kakuzu and Kisame did, and I have to admit that I miss Itachi as my opponent because even though he also had punched me he still had been way more gentle and especially cautious than these two.

According to Itachi the training should help me to be able to dodge attacks and counterattack. That's why I trained at the sixth day with Deidara.

The bomber flew on one of his birds, throwing his little art pieces at me and I had to dodge them or pierce them with a kunai but when I actually hit one of the creations it was out of pure luck.

"Art is an explosion, un!" Deidara yelled with what some people would call a 'rape-face' when he let one of his bombs explode only a few centimeters next to me with a loud bang.

My ears were ringing and I coughed, my lungs burned from the smoke. I bled from wounds on my arm which I had used to cover my face and from my right side that had faced the explosion. My knees were grazed from landing on the hard ground.

I narrowed my watering eyes to try and see something through the smoke, but it was helpless. Stumbling from lack of orientation I tried to get out of the thick cloud but I couldn't even hear something!

I knew that I had to get out of this smoke quickly before Deidara would send another one of his bombs after me. Suddenly I started to panic. During the training sessions with Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu I never had once thought that they would severally hurt me despite of some of the hits being very hard. But now, alone in the smoke, completely disorientated and the image of a madly grinning Deidara in my mind, I was afraid of how far Deidara would go with his art show.

I overlooked a root and tripped. Groaning in pain I pulled my body up on my feet, just to see a tiny white something flying directly toward me.

My eyes widened. There was no time to dodge, no place to hide.

The bomb flew closer and I heard despite of the ringing in my ear Dediara yelling "Katsu!"

* * *

**I now this chapter was except maybe for the last part not that suspenseful. I hope that the discussion in the beginning didn't annoy you, but it was necessary to understand Eve's further steps. Don't worry tough, this is just the calm before the big storm is coming.**

**Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
